Tebak-tebak'an
by Pledge
Summary: Chapter 8 : Horror atau Kolor? Berawal dari kejailan, setan setanan, dan ABC lima dasar..
1. Chapter 1

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Warning : Ntah author tidak tau ._.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**Ngomong-ngomong** **nama Leo itu Reo atau Leo?**

**Di sini si Reo udah enggak culun lagi ~**

* * *

Chapter 1

Pada siang hari, ada sebuah bangunan yang biasa di sebut sekolah. Di dalamnya terdapat makhluk-makhluk yang biasa di sebut murid dan guru. Di dalam kelas tersebut terdapat guru yang bernama Rufus Barma. Sedangkan muridnya.. liat aja sendiri *di hajar sekampung (?)* yah, kita lihat apa yang sedang murid-murid tersebut lakukan.

Oz , dia sedang **NGOROK**.

Gilbert, dia sedang bengong kaya abis kesambet.

Alice? dia lagi makan daging yang entah dia dapat darimana.

Break, ga usah ditanya, dia lagi makan permen.

Jack dan Glen.. mereka lagi ngomongin banci taman lawang yang kemaren.

Alyss, Sharon, sama Echo lagi arisan, padahal si Echo gatau mereka berdua lagi ngomongin apaan.

Elliot.. dia kesurupan banci taman lawang yang lagi diomongin sama Jack dan Glen. Dan ajaibnya, kagak ada yang nolongin dia.

Reo, dia lagi baca buku.

Cheshire, dia sama kaya Gilbert.

.

.

.

"Maen tebak-tebak'an yokk!" Ujar Gilbert (baca:teriak) yang udah sadar dari acara kesambetnya.

"**GILE YA LU GIL?! , GUE LAGI NGAJAR TAU! PIKIR DONG (?)**." Rufus teriak.

"Gini maennya, ntar si Rufus (enak banget ni anak manggil guru kek gitu) jadi yang nanya-nanyain. Terus kita (?) semua jawab."

"**ANJIRR! GUE DI KACANGIN!**" Teriak Rufus pake toa masjid (?).

Karena kehebohan mereka berdua, semua makhluk-makhluk yang ada di dunia masing-masing langsung balik lagi ke kelas..

Oz yang tadi NGOROK, langsung bangun.

Alice , Reo sama Break netep.

Jack sama Glen, dia berdua malah kesurupan banci taman lawang yang mereka ngomongin tadi.

Elliot sama Cheshire.. AJAIB! mereka sembuh.

Alyss, Sharon, sama Echo, langsung diem, melototin papan tulis.

"**YAP SILAHKAN PERTANYAANNYA PAK RUFUS!" **teriak Gilbert.

"**YAUDAH DEH! APA NAMA ASLI GUEEEE?! PUAS LO? MAMAM TUH PERTANYAAN!"**

****Si Gilbert lagi mikir.. sedangkan yang lain?

.

.

.

.

.

.

krikrikrik

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"JAWAB WOYYY!"**

****"Eh.. RUFUS BARMAAAAA!". jawab Oz panik Karena takut di telen.

"**SALAH!**"

"Ini lagi ngapain?" Elliot nanya

**"SALAH!"**

"**BELOM WOYYY!"**

"**SALAH!"**

****"..."

"Gue tau, gue tau! Pasti RUFUS BARMA SUKA CELANA DALEM GUE!" Jawab Reo.

Tapi sayang karena tiba-tiba si Glen dan Jack udah sadar, kalimat 'CELANA DALEM' jadi kagak kedengeran. (Nyambung ga? Kagak kan? Yaudah diem..)

"BETOOLL!" ..

.

.

.

.

krikrikrik

.

.

.

.

"**AJAIB GILE, SI RUFUS SUKA REO!, MIMPI APA GUE SEMALEM!?**" Itu Gilbert yang teriak.

"**DANCOOK LO FUS! REO PUNYA** **GUE!**" itu Elliot yang teriak.

**"EE LU! 'ITU' PUNYA GUE TAU" **itu Cheshire yang teriak.

.

.

.

.

.

hah?

HAH?

.

.

.

.

Semua cengo minus Echo..

TENG TENG TENG! Itu suara bel pulang..

"eh gue pulang dlu ya" sekali lagi itu si Reo yang ngomong.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

REVIEW ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Warning : Ntah author tidak tau ._.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 2

Pada keesokan harinya, para laki-laki memasuki ruangan secara bebarengan (emang bisa tuh?)..ok singkat aja. Para perempuan sudah berada di kelas tersebut dari kemarin..dan mereka semua masih cengo minus Echo.

"Haah~ pagi yang indah~"

**"SADAR OZ, INI ITU UDAH SIANG TAU!" **teriak ganggang laut.

"Haah~ pagi yang indah~"

"ok, gue nyerah."

Tiba-tiba ada suara langkah kaki terdengar..suara itu makin mendekat(?), mendekat, dan terus mendekat..

**BRAK BRIK BRUK BREK BROK COMPYAANG CRASSH SS (?)**

Itu suara pintu yang di dobrak secara paksa padahal dari tadi pintu belum ditutup.

Dobrakan tersebut menyebabkan para murid perempuan tersadar, wajan jatuh entah dari mana, dan vas bunga pecah.

Dan makhluk yang mendobrak pintu tidak bersalah itu adalah Rufus Barma.

**"WOY LU PADA! BURUAN PERGI KE RUANGAN KOMPUTER!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

krikrikrik

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"BURUAN NYIIING!"**

"Gue bukan anjing FUS!GUE itu setengah(?) kucing!"

**"BAWEELL LU NYETT"**

"**BAPAK NYOLOOT YA? TADI NUDUH SAYA ANJING, SEKARANG MALAH NUDUH SAYA MONYET, SEKALI LAGI PAK! SAYA ITU KU-"**

**"BURUAN PERGI KERUANGAN KOMPUTER ATAU ENGGAKKK BAPAK SUNAT NIH SATU-SATU"**

"Kalo yang cewek pak?"

**"BAPAK CIUM!"**

**"NAJIIIISS!"**

Dan Pak Rufus pun keluar, diikuti oleh murid-muridnya. Sesampai di depan pintu ruang tersebut, Pak Rufus membuka pintu lebar-lebar, dan langsung menyingkir dari depan pintu. Dan setelah itu dia langsung hormat dan berteriak

**"MASOOOOK GERAAAAK!"**

Semua ngibrit masuk sampe nabrak sana sini, kursi yang tadinya rapi, sekarang udah ber'acak adul kaya abis kena angin topan, Cheshire yang tadinya menghindar, sekarang malah kedorong ke pelukan Gilbert, dan spontan Gilbert pingsan. Setelah mereka sudah duduk, dan Gilbert yang udah sadar, Pak Rufus masuk.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar 'sotosop' , semuanya buka sotosop!"

Mereka semua bukannya buka 'sotosop' malah buka facebook. Dan si Rufus sendiri ternyata malah buka facebook juga.

**Vincent Suka Tusuk Boneka **: Aduh! Hari ini telat bangun lagi T_T

30 menit yang lalu. **Suka**.** Komentari**

**Liam Bukan Iller Nettes **: Wah sama ni T_T

29 menit yang lalu. **Suka**. **Komentari . 350 orang kaget.**

**Vincent Suka Tusuk Boneka **: Wah! Jangan-jangan kita sehati XD

28 menit yang lalu. **Suka**. **Komentari . 500 orang muntah sambil koprol**

**Oz Pendek-Pendek Tapi Tua **: VINCENT MAHOO WOYYY!

1 menit yang lalu.** 1000 orang menyukai ini, 200 orang cemburu, 137 orang muntah.**

**Elliot Punya Piano . **: INAILAHII?

1 menit yang lalu. **Suka**. **Komentari**

**Leo Kiprik Kentang Asli **: Elliot cemburu ya? XD

59 detik yang lalu. **Suka**. **Komentari**

**Cheshire Kucing Imut XD **: NYAAAAAA (?)

30 detik yang lalu. **Suka**. **Komentari**

**Rufus Barma Punya Fb EaEa **: LO SEMUA! KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI!

1 detik yang lalu. **1240 orang menyukai ini.**

Dan semua murid-muridnya keluar tanpa log out fbnya.

APAKAH YG AKAN TERJADI!? TBC

review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Warning : Ntah author tidak tau ._.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 3

Para murid-murid tersebut kembali ke dalam kelas dengan tidak santai. Sedangkan Rufus? Dia masih berada di ruangan komputer. Dia terus mencari korban tidak bersalah untuk di bajak. Dan Pak Rufus pun sudah mendapat mangsanya, mangsanya yaitu.. semua murid-muridnya...(?)

* * *

**Oz Pendek-Pendek Tapi Tua changed name into Oz Fans Beratnya Rufus Barma.**

**Elliot Punya Piano changed name into Elly Si Cewek Cantik XD.**

**Leo Kiprik Kentang Asli changed name into Reo Cinta Mati Sama Pak Rufus Ganteng Sedunia.**

**Cheshire Kucing Imut XD changed name into Kucing Goblok Miskin Terbasi Sedunia ^^.**

**Gilbert Bukan Ganggang Laut changed name into Gilbert Si Ganggang Laut Abis Makan Tainya Break.**

**Jack Love Glen 4Ever changed name into Jack Benci Anjing Jalanan Bernama Glen.**

**Glen Love Jack 4Ever changed name into Glen Benci Monyet Kepanasan Seperti Jack.**

**Alice Cinta Daging changed name into lic3 C1n74 D G1n9.**

**Alyss Kembaran Sama Alice HeHeHe changed name into AlyS5 51 LaY SuKA L1c3.**

**Sharon Abis Nyunsep Ngeliat Nama Elliot changed name into Sharon Suka Arisan Sama Emak Emak Sebelah.**

**Break Suka Permen Lohh changed name into Break Abis Berak Kagak Di Sirem.**

**Echo changed name into Mata Echo Sakit Karena Melihat Nama Temen Temen Echo.**

* * *

**"MAMPUS TUH PADA MUEHEHEHEHEHEHE"**

Setelah melakukan hal nista tersebut, Pak Rufus langsung meng-log-out semua facebook murid-muridnya dan balik ke kelas.

* * *

"HARI INI KITA ULANGAN MENDADAK!"

"APUAAHHH?"

"ULANGAN MENDADAK CONGEEKK!"

"ULANGAN APA PAK?!

**"ULANGAN MENDADAK GOBLOOOK"**

**"MAKSUDNYA TUH ULANGAN TENTANG APAAN TOLOL"**

**"MANA GUE TAU OON, LU KIRE INI SOAL PUNYA NENEK GUE APA?"**

**"YA JELAS BUKAN PUNYA NENEK BAPAK LAH! NGAPAIN BAPAK BAWA NENEK BAPAK?"**

**"BACOT AJA LU EL! LU BAGIIN NIH SOAL KE TEMEN-TEMEN LO!"**

**"iya deh BA-PAK"**

Elliot pun membagikan soal tersebut secara kasar, meja Gilbert yang tadinya mulus, sekarang ada bekas ceplak tangan Elliot, Oz yang tadi tidur jadi kebangun dan langsung bingung sendiri, Alice sampe ngejar-ngejar soal tersebut gara-gara di lempar (?) Elliot, Cheshire yang tadi anteng jadi **teriak **gara-gara buntutnya (ga) sengaja diinjek Elliot. Elliot pun selesai membagikan soal-soal tersebut, Dan langsung melihat pertanyaannya.

1. Dimana letak sekolah ini?

2. Apa nama sekolah ini?

3. Siapa pembuat sekolah ini?

4. Siapa orang terganteng di sekolah ini?

5. Makhluk apa yang harus di basmi dari sekolah ini?

Jawaban Elliot :

1. Letak sekolah : Di hatimu.

2. Nama sekolah : Cinta.

3. Pembuat sekolah : Elliot Nightray (?)

4. Orang terganteng : sama kaya jawaban nomor 3.

5. Yang harus di basmi : RUFUS BARMAAAAAA! *gebrak-gebrak meja*

Setelah selesai menjawab pertanyaan nista tersebut, Elliot melihat teman-teman nya..

Oz tidur lagi.

Alice makan soal.

Gilbert berdoa biar dapet jawaban dari atas genteng (?)

Break lirik-lirik Sharon.

Sharon arisan bareng Echo.

Echo bingung Sharon lagi ngomongin apaan.

Alyss komat kamit hampir mirip kaya Gilbert.

Cheshire.. soalnya udah ga kebentuk.

Reo ngelipet soalnya menjadi burung.

Jack dan Glen pacaran di ujung kelas.

"Elliot , kumpulkan semua jawaban teman-teman(mu) itu"

"Siap bos!" Elliot sambil hormat.

Dan sekali lagi Elliot mengambil jawaban tersebut dengan kasar. Kertasnya Gilbert robek separo, Oz jadi kebangun lagi, Alice disuruh muntahin jawabannya, Cheshire ... gatau deh. Setelah mengumpulkan jawaban tersebut, mereka semua dipersilahkan untuk istirahat.

-Lagi Istirahat-

Oz tetep tidur (kayaknya ketularan Vincent nih).

Alice gigit tangan Gil.

Gilbert ngoceh ga jelas.

Cheshire nemenin Reo yang lagi makan Oreo.

Elliot ngegombalin Reo padahal kagak di dengerin sama sekali.

Jack sama Glen ngikut arisan Sharon, Alyss, Echo.

Break lagi makan permen.

"Eh kata si Rufus, besok katanya ada lomba loh" kata Oz yang entah sejak kapan udah bangun."

"Lomba apaan?" Tanya Elliot yang udah kesel gara-gara dikacangin sama Reo.

"Katanya si lomba 17'an, tapi aneh, padahal 17'an tapi lombanya tanggal 18." Kata Oz.

**"Perasaan gue nanya lomba apaan deh"**

"Kalo ga salah ada lomba makan kerupuk, lomba manjat sekolah, lomba tarik tambang (ada-ada aja tambang di tarik-tarik)."

TENG TENG TENG *bel selesai istirahat* padahal tadi kagak ada bel.

Pak Rufus pun masuk ke kelas lagi.

"Besok kita akan mengadakan lomba"

"Udah tau kali Fus." Kata Break.

"Yang mengikuti lomba makan kerupuk adalah Reo, Break, Echo, dan Alice."

Reo, Break, dan Alice cengo..

"Yang mengikuti lomba panjat sekolah yaitu, Sharon, Alyss, Oz."

"Sedangkan yang tarik tambang, Elliot, Jack, Glen, Cheshire, dan Gilbert."

"PAK SAYA GA TERIMA! KENAPA MALAH PEREMPUAN YANG IKUT MANJAT SEKOLAH?!"

"BAWELL LU LARON"

"OK KALIAN SEMUA BOLEH PULANG"

Elliot yang mau ngajak Reo pulang bareng malah keduluan sama Cheshire, sedangkan Pak Rufus yang tadi mau langsung bawa pulang si Reo, malah kejedot pintu.

TBC

review~


	4. Chapter 4

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Warning : Ntah author tidak tau ._.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 4

Setelah pulang dari sekolah, dan sudah sampai rumah, Elliot mendobrak pintu rumahnya.

"Elly kenapa lu basah banget?" tanya Vincent.

"Tadi itu hujaan, becheckk, ga ada ojyeekk dan kebetulan tadi gue nyunsep, mandi aer got deh gue."

"Gilbert mana?"

"Dia nginep di rumah Oz, udah dulu dah, gue mau mandi~"

Belom sempet Vincent nanya-nanya lagi, Elliot udah kabur ke kamarnya dan langsung ke WC. Singkat cerita, Elliot udah rapi dengan piamanya dan laptopnya. Dia langsung log-in facebooknya dan melotot.

** "ANYIIING! NAMA GUE SIAPA YANG GANTI NEHHH EH BUKAN GUE DOANG! SEMUANYA PADA DI GANTI!"**

**'Pasti ini kerjaannya si Rufus nih..'** gumam Elliot.

"Wkaokwakwokaowka ngakak itu namanya si Break" Elliot pun ketawa gaje dan melihat status Jack.

**Jack Benci Anjing Jalanan Bernama Glen : ANYIIING BAJAK MASAL WOYYY SI RUFUS TAI!**

1 menit yang lalu. **Suka**. **Komentari**

**Glen Benci Monyet Kepanasan Seperti Jack : PASTI PAS PELAJARAN KOMPUTER TADI!**

59 detik yang lalu. **Suka. Komentari**

**Elly Si Cewek Cantik XD : LIAT AJA BESOK! GUE GUNTING 'ANU' NYA!**

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka**. **Komentari**

**Reo Cinta Mati Sama Pak Rufus Ganteng Sedunia : KEJAAM TAT, Pak Rufus Fitnah T_T.**

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka. Komentari**

**Elly Si Cewek Cantik XD : Jangan nangis reo :) ntar biar elly tendang si Rufus :D.**

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka. Komentari. 1000 orang muntah sambil berak**

**Break Abis Berak Kagak Di Sirem : Ea gombal aja ni si Elly.**

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka** **. Komentari**

**Sharon Suka Arisan Sama Emak Emak Sebelah : ANJIIR! SI BREAK KAGAK CUCI TANGAN DI SEKOLAH TADI! PADAHAL DIA ABIS BERAK!**

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka. Komentari. Semua orang menjauh**

**Oz Fans Beratnya Rufus Barma : EH SERIUS LO? TADI GUE NYEMPET GA SENGAJA NYIUM TANGAN BREAK**

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka. Komentari. **

**Gilbert Si Ganggang Laut Abis Makan Tainyaa Break : Eh serius tuh? tadi gue nyempet gandengan bareng Oz!**

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka. Komentari.**

**Elly Si Cewek Cantik : Tadi gue nyempet 'megang' meja Gilbert lagi -_-"**

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka. Komentari.**

**Reo Cinta Mati Sama Pak Rufus Ganteng Sedunia : Najis lu Break. -A-, gue kena juga kan -"**

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka. Komentari.**

******Kucing Goblok Miskin Terbasi Sedunia ^^ : EH SERIUS TUH? TADI GUE MELUK REO NYAA!**

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka. Komentari. Elliot dan Rufus mencak-mencak.**

******Break Abis Berak Kagak Di Sirem : BOONG ITU! FITNAH! FITNAAAAAH!"**

1 detik yang lalu.** Suka. Komentari.**

**********Liam Bukan Iller Nettes : Untung gue kgk masuk tadi.**

1 detik yang lalu. ******Vincent Suka Tusuk Boneka menyukai ini. Komentari.**

******Elly Si Cewek Cantik XD : Udahlah ngaku aja Break, ah ngantuk~ tidur dulu ya~ off.**

1 detik yang lalu. **Semua yang melihat ini langsung ikutan off.**

* * *

**18 Agustus 2013 - Di Sekolah - Kelas -**

Semua murid-murid tersebut duduk dengan anteng. Vincent dan Liam juga sudah masuk sekolah dan duduk anteng. Pak Rufus memasuki kelas.

"Seperti yang Bapak bilang kemarin, hari ini kita akan mengikuti lomba."

"PAK! SAYA DAN VINCENT IKUT LOMBA APA PAK?" Teriak Liam.

"Oh, kalian sudah masuk, kalian ikut lomba makan kerupuk aja ya."

"Emang di sekolah ini ada kerupuk?"

"Kemarin barusan beli di warung mbah jepri."

"ngomong-ngomong, **ULANGAN KALIAN YANG KEMARIN ANCUR SEMUA! BESOK KALIAN REMEDIAL!**" teriak Rufus sampe-sampe Cheshire congek seketika.

**"TIDAAAAAAKKK!"** Teriak Elliot ga kalah kenceng. Dan menyebabkan Echo dan Alyss budek seketika.

"SEMUANYA AYOK TURUN!"

"SIAP BOS!"

Mereka semua turun dengan gaya paskib.

**-DI BAWAH APA HAYOOO?-**

Semua sudah turun dan melihat semuanya sudah rapi. Krupuk udah di gantungin tinggi-tinggi. Tali pun udah siap.

Tinggal satu masalah..

**"PAAAK! INI YANG IKUT LOMBA KELAS KITA DOAAAANG?" **teriak Elliot yang dapat menyebabkan penyakit tebece (?)

**"IYEEEE! KELAS KITA DOAAANG! SOALNYA KELAS KITA YANG PALING NEKAAAT DAN GA TAU MALUUUU! **teriak Pak Rufus ga kalah kenceng dan membuat Reo pingsan.

**"PAAAAK! REO PINGSAN PAAAAK!" **teriak Liam.

**"KASIIH NAPAS BUATAN COBA!" **teriak Vincent.

Ketiga makhluk yaitu Elliot, Cheshire, dan Pak Rufus mulai rebut-rebutan buat ngasih napas buatan. Sampe-sampe si Gilbert yang lagi bengong kedorong dan sukses bibirnya mendarat di bibir Reo. Reo yang tadi pingsan, melek dan kaget, Gilbert juga sama. Dan dalam hitungan detik Gilbert yang pingsan.

**"HAANYIIIINGG! GILBERT ELU MENCURI KESEMPATAN LANGKA GUE!" **teriak Elliot dengan sekenceng-kencengnya dan membuat Reo pingsan lagi -_-".

**"EEH REO PINGSAN LAGI TUH ! CIUM AAAAHH!" **teriak Rufus dan si Rufus malah nyium tanah karena si Reo udah di gendong Liam buat di bawa ke UKS.

**"WAKWKWKWKWAAWKAWAK MAMPUS LO ! ITU TANAH BEKAS TAINYA BREAK LOHH!" **teriak Elliot.

**"ELO ORANG APAAN SIH BAWA BAWA TAI GUE MELULU"**

"eh, itu si Gilbert gimana tuh?" Tanya Oz.

"Biar gue bawa ke UKS~" jawab Vincent.

**-UKS-**

Liam membaringkan Reo ke salah satu kasur. Liam terus memerhatikan bibir Reo..kayaknya ini ketularan juga..Liam mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Reo..10 cm.. 5cm.. 1 cm..

**BRAK GUBRAK PRANG CRASH**

****Liam langsung balik ke posisi semula yaitu duduk.

Vincent membuka pintu dengan kasar, dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Gilbert yang tadi di gotong Vincent sekarang ketimpa Vincent dan langsung sadar dari pingsan nya. Bingkai foto yang ada di tembok, langsung pecah karena kena pintu, piring yang ada di meja jatuh tanpa sebab.

**"HANYIIING SAKIT! VINCENT BANGUN WOOY!"** teriak Gilbert

"IYEE"

**DRAP DRAP GABRUK**

Si Rufus yang lari-lari ke UKS, malah kesengkat kaki Vincent, dan jatuh di atas Vincent.

**"ANJIRR SAKIT MONYOONG, LU PADA NGAPAIN TIDURAN DI LANTAI?"**

**"GUE JATOH TADI"**

**"LU BERDUA BURUAN BANGUN BEGOK! BISA MEJRET NIH GUE!"**

Pak Rufus baru mau bangun tapi malah ketimpa..**Elliot**

**"EH LU BERTIGA NGAPAIN DI DEPAN PINTU? GUE JADI NYUNSEP KAN!"**

**"NTAR AJA NGOMELNYA! SEKARANG LO BANGUN ! SAKIT NEH PINGGANG GUEE!"**

Dan sekali lagi Elliot mau bangun tapi di timpa **Cheshire**. Elliot langsung nonjok Cheshire, dan akhirnya bisa bangun. Rufus dan Vincent juga bangun. Sedangkan Gilbert, dia udah **mejret**.

"Eh ilernettes, ngapain lu disini?" Tanya Rufus.

"Nemenin Reo."

"Sekarang gimana nih lombanya?" Tanya Vincent.

"Bangunin Reonya dulu." Jawab Gilbert yang udah kembali **SEMPURNAA~**

"Cara banguninnya gimana?"

"Mana gue tau, lu pikir gue emaknya apa?"

"Cium aja!" Sekali lagi si Vincent jawab begitu.

"Siapa yang mau cium Reo?" Tanya Gilbert.

"GUE AJA!" Jawab Elliot.

"GUEE" jawab Rufus.

"GUE NYING"

"GUE BILANGIN PAPA NIH!"

"Udah gue aja" jawab Liam dan langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Reo. Dan sebelum menempel, Reo udah sadar, dan bibir mereka berdua menyatu. Liam yang udah merasakan Reo udah sadar, langsung buru-buru melepaskan bibirnya.

"Eh, kenapa Liam menciumku?.."

"..." Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Oh iya ki-kita kan mau lomba, iya lomba makan kerupuk, ayo!" Jawab Vincent dan langsung mendorong Gilbert, Elliot , Cheshire dan Pak Rufus keluar.

"Liam, jelaskan." Pinta Reo.

"T-tadi kau pingsan, dan kata Vincent, kau harus di cium b-biar sadar." Jawab Liam terbata-bata.

"Oh begitu, thanks. Ayo keluar."

"Ya."

* * *

**-Di Lapangan Sekolah-**

**"ANJIRR.. LIAM BERANI BANGET."**

**"CEMBURU GUE CEMBURU"**

**"GA JADI NYIUM REO LAGI DEH.."**

Reo dan Liam udah nyampe di lapangan sekolah.

"Ok berarti udah pas ya. Reo, Break, Echo, Vincent, Liam, dan Alice silahkan maju."

Mereka ber-enam sudah maju.

"YAP MULAI!"

Break, Vincent, Liam udah ninjit-ninjit sambil makan kerupuk.

Alice lompat-lompat kaya kelinci beneran.

Echo naik kursi yang entah dia dapat darimana.

Reo.. AJAIB KRUPUKNYA UDAH KGK ADA!

**"OKE JUARA SATU ADALAH REO!" **semua menatap Pak Rufus dengan seksama. Di pinggiran mulut Pak Rufus ada bekas kerupuk..

**"BAPAAAK CURANG DAFUUUQ!" **teriak para penonton yang entah dateng darimana.

**"TERUS SALAH GUE? SALAH MAMAK GUE?"**

**"SALAH ELU LAH FUS!"**

**"ALICEE! PIKIRKAN SAJA KALAU KERUPUK ITU DAGING!"**

Mendengar kata daging, Alice melompat dengan sekuat tenaga dan GOOOL! Eh salah, Alice melompat dan memakan kerupuk yang dibilang daging dengan satu suap.

**"JUARA DUA YAITU ALICE!" **teriak Rufus.

Break, Vincent, dan Liam ngebut kayak kebelet pipis. Tinggal 3 gigitan.. 2 gigitan.. 1 gigit-

**"JUARA TIGA ECHO!" **

Break, Vincent, dan Liam mencak-mencak.

**"SIA-SIA DONG GUE MAKAN BURU BURU"** teriak Vincent menyebabkan bayi mau lahir masuk ke dalem perut lagi.

**"UDAH GUE NAHAN BERAK LAGI" **teriak Break sambil megangin perutnya.

**"KEBELET PIPIS LAGI" **teriak Liam yang udah mau nettes air kenc*ngnya.

**"APAA KUCING!? MANA?!" **teriak Gilbert

**"KENCIING BEGOK BUKAN KUCING" **

"OK sekarang kita akan memasuki lomba panjat sekolah! Sharon, Alyss, dan Oz silahkan maju!"

.

.

.

jangkrik numpang lewat

.

.

.

**"SHARON, ALYSS, OZ MANA?!"**

**"SHARON KECEPIRIT PAK!"**

**"ALYSS BELANJA PAK!?"**

**"OZ NGOROK PAK!"**

"YAUDAH LOMBA PANJAT SEKOLAH DI TUNDA! SEKARANG LOMBA TARIK TAMBANG! Elliot, Jack, Glen, Cheshire, dan Gilbert maju!"

"Kita lawan siapa Pak?" Tanya Jack.

"Lawan guru A,B,C,D, dan E"

"CURAAANG! GURU ABCDE KAN BER-OTOT SEMUA PAAK!" Teriak Glen.

"BAWEL LO"

"OK 3..2..1 MULAI!"

Kelompok Elliot berusaha setengah mati buat narik, tapi malah ketarik.

**"CHESH BANTUIN CHESH!" **teriak Elliot.

"OK~"

Cheshire yang mau narik tali tapi malah **putus**.

**"TARIK BADAN GILBERT CHESH! TARIIK!"** teriak Elliot, tapi itu udah telat. Mereka semua keabisan tenaga dan mental semua.

Elliot nyangkut di tiang bendera.

Gilbert masuk tong sampah.

Glen nyasar di atap sekolah.

Jack nyangkut di pohon.

Cheshire, dia masih selamat soalnya kagak ngikut narik tadi.

"PEMENANGNYA KELOMPOK A!"

**"CURAANG ITU CURAANG!" **teriak Elliot dari tiang bendera.

**"GAK ADIL!" **teriak Gil dari tong sampah.

**"GAK GAK GAK ADIL! GAK GAK GAK ADIL! BAPAK GAK ADIL! SAMA EIKE! EIKE!" **Jack nyanyi di pohon.

**"BAWEL LU SEMUA! Reo, Alice, Echo sekarang ikut lomba 'melepaskan diri dari ikatan tanpa memputuskan talinya', caranya gini, misalnya, kedua tangan Reo diiket, terus tangan si Break juga diiket di antara kedua tangan Reo. Ntaberusaha berdua mesti ngebebasin diri. Gitu ngerti ga? Author ga ngerti."**

Ok singkat aja, Reo diiket bareng Break.

Alice bareng Elliot.

Echo bareng Liam.

"MULAI!"

Alice dengan secepat kilat, masuk di antara iketan Elliot lewat bawah, terus malah kepeleset..jatoh deh.

**"ELU NGAPAIN OMA KELINCI?!"**

**"NGEBEBASIN DIRILAH OON! TADI GUE KEPELESET SIAL! UDAH LO DIEM AJA."**

**"..."**

Mereka berdua berdiri lagi, dan Alice keluar dari antara iketan Elliot lewat atas. Dan mereka berdua udah kelepas.

"JUARA SATU ADALAH ALICE !"

"WIH OMA KELINCI! BELAJAR DARI MANA LU?"

"KEPO LU"

Yap kita lihat keadaan Echo dan Liam. Echo yang udah mulai kesel, akhirnya ngeluarin pisau dan memutuskan tali tersebut. Dan langsung didiskualifikasi.

Sementara keadaan Reo dan Break, itu parah. Reo udah ga bisa gerak gara-gara keiket tanpa sebab di pelukan Break..

"EH BREAK GIMANA NIH?!" Reo panik.

"KAGAK TAU, LU KAN PINTER MESTINYA TAU DONG!"

"O IYA LU UDAH CUCI TANGAN KAN?"

"eh.. gue lupa"

**"NAJIIS LO BREAK! WOY TOLONGIN DOONG!"**

Pak Rufus yang mau nolongin, malah keiket juga..

Elliot yang mau nolongin, sama kaya Rufus..

Cheshire langsung memutuskan talinya dengan cakarnya.

"Makasih Chesh" Reo langsung pergi buat cuci tangan.

**"ANYIING TADI GUE NGISEP TANGAN BREAK!"**

**"JOROK LU EL!"**

"Ok yang menang pada lomba 18'an ini adalah ALICE! Selamat anda mendapatkan biskuit Selamat."

"BISKUIT APA PAK?"

"BISKUIT SELAMAT!"

"IYA BISKUIT APAAN PAK?"

**"BISKUIT SELAMAT BUDEK!"**

**"SAYA NANYA BISKUIT APAAN PAK! KOK MALAH BILANG SELAMAT MELULU?"**

**"BISKUIT MEREK SELAMAT OON!"**

**"BILANG DONG DARI TADI!"**

**"GUE UDAH BILANG NYETT!"**

**"GUE BILANGIN MAMA NIH!"**

"Au a elap."

"Murid-murid ayok balik ke kelas!" Ajak Pak Rufus.

"OK PAK!"

Mereka semua pun balik lagi ke kelas. Di kelas mereka dapat melihat kalau Sharon, Alyss, dan Oz lagi ngegosip.

"EH LU BERTIGA CURANG!" Kata Elliot

"Bawel"

"Anak-anak besok kita akan menginap di hotel entah apa namanya! Besok kalian semua diharapkan berkumpul di sekolah jam 7 pagi! **INGAT JAM 7 P.A.G.I**."

"OK PAK!"

"Ya sudah kalian boleh pulang."

"Sharon! Pulang bareng yuk!" ajak Break

"Ga mau ah ! Lu belom cuci tangan soalnya."

"Re pulang bareng yok!" Ajak Rufus.

"Yaudah"

'yes, gue bawa ke rumah gue ah' gumam Rufus.

"HATI HATI REO SAMA PEDOPIL ITU!" teriak Jack.

"Oy jack, mangkal di taman lawang lagi Yok!" Ajak Glen.

"Ayok!"

"Gil ayok" ajak Vincent

"Sabar sabar"

"Oz! Daging!"

"iya ntar di rumah lice."

"Echo, Alyss ayok pulang."

"Ya."

Jadi sekarang tinggal Break, Cheshire, Elliot, dan Liam.

"Kita dilupakan TAT" ujar berempat.

TBC

Review^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Warning : Ntah author tidak tau ._.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 5

**-Rumah Pak Rufus-**

"Eh Pak, ini dimana?" Tanya Reo.

"Rumah bapak, udah kamu nginep aja." (Ea pake aku, kamu)

"Terus besok gimana dong? Gue kan belom beresin barang-barang buat nginep." (Sekarang pake gue, elu)

"Pake barang-barang punya bapak aja"

"Bajunya?"

"Sama."

'...emang muat?...ah bodo deh' Gumam Reo.

"Pak minjem laptop."

**"MOHHH"**

**"PINJEM!"**

**"MOOH!"**

**"PINJEM PAAK"**

**"MOOH!"**

**"GUE CEKEK NIH!"**

"I-ini laptopnya."

"Daritadi kek."

**-Facebook-**

******Reo Cinta Mati Sama Pak Rufus Ganteng Sedunia changed name into Reo.**

**Reo : **Gue di culik Pak Rufus T_T

1 detik yang lalu. **267 Orang **turut berduka cita.**  
**

**Elliot Kece Abis : **Apa?! Sekarang lu dimana?

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Reo : **Di rumah Pak Rufus lah -_-"

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Break Abis Cuci Tangan HeHeHe : **Oh malangnya nasibmu~

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Alyss Bukan Alice : **Eh besok kita kan pergi, kalo gitu gajadi REMEDIAL dong! ^^

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

******Rufus Barma Punya Fb EaEa : **Siapa bilang? Kalian tetep remedial kok cuman agak berbeda remedialnya.

**Reo : **Eh ol lewat mana lu?

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

******Rufus Barma Punya Fb EaEa : **Lewat laptop lah, emang laptop gue cuman satu.

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Elliot Kece Abis : **Wih! 0w0 Bapak orang kaya ya?

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

******Rufus Barma Punya Fb EaEa : **Iya dong, emang elo.

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Oz Delicious : **Tapi kok Bapak kalo kesekolah naek becak sih?

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

******Rufus Barma Punya Fb EaEa : **sst..

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Gilbert Bisa Salto Loh XD :** nah gini dong lu pada ngejawab di komenan.

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Vincent Fansnya Gilbert : **emang kemaren kita ngejawab dimana?

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Gilbert Bisa Salto XD : **kemaren kan lu orang ngejawab / ngobrol di update status melulu -_-"

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Glen Cinta Jack : **Ooo gty yYa.

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Gilbert Bisa Salto XD : **Iye nyet. Dasar wong deso.

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Sharon Punya Budak Bernama Break : **Tapi gue bingung, kenapa semuanya '1 detik yang lalu' semua?.

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**AuThor : **Au a elap.

**Jack Kece Badai : **Dasar Goblok! -_-"

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Alice Cetar Membahana Halilintar : **Di jaga oy omongannya.

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Author : **Lu juga lice -_-.

**Elliot Kece Abis : **Nama fb lu berdua CETAR banget.

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Jack Kece Badai : **Iya dong, emang elu.

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**********Rufus Barma Punya Fb EaEa :** Nama lu berdua hampir mirip loh.

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Elliot Kece Abis : **Amit amit gue di sama'in sama banci taman lawang.

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

******Jack Kece Badai : **Gue juga ogah disama'in sama lu.

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Rufus Barma Punya Fb EaEa : **Kan gue bilang **HAMPIR **mirip oon. Ngomong ngomong, lu pada kagak tidur? Awas lu besok telat.

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Reo : **Pak WC nya dimana? Terus gue pake baju apaan? Terus gue tidur dimana?

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

******Rufus Barma Punya Fb EaEa : **WC di XX, pake baju punya bapak, tidur di kasur bapak.

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Reo : **HAH!? GILE LU NDROO! ah bodo deh, gue udah kebelet *off*

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Elliot Kece Abis : **FUS LU MINTA DI TAMPAR BANGET YA?!

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

******Rufus Barma Punya Fb EaEa : **Ya enggak lah, btw off dulu ah MUEHEHEHEHEHE.

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Liam ****Bukan Iller Nettes :** Menurut penelitian gue, kalimat 'MUEHEHEHEHEHE' tersebut pasti ada udang di balik batu.

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**********Rufus Barma Punya Fb EaEa : **Sotoy lu kaya dukun. Tapi bener deh.

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

******Break Abis Cuci Tangan HeHeHe : **Eh bukannya lu udah off.

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Rufus Barma Punya Fb EaEa : **O iya lupa, ngintip Reo ah~ *off*

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Alyss Bukan Alice : **Malang sekali nasipnya..

1 detik yang lalu. **Suka.**

**Sharon Punya Budak Bernama Break : **Ayo semuanya tidur, entar besok ga bisa bangun lu. *off*

1 detik yang lalu. **Semua yang melihat ini langsung off.**

* * *

Reo keluar dari WC dengan handuk yang entah dia colong darimana. Anehnya, tadi dia bilang 'kebelet', dan apa maksud dari kalimat tersebut? Entah Author enggatau.

"Pak minjem baju."

"Ha,Eh,oh ya, ini."

Reo kembali lagi ke WC dan sejurus kemudian dia keluar dengan baju **super delicious(?) gede**. Dia melewati rintangan, dan akhirnya dia sampai di **tempat tidur (kasur)**. Dia melompat dengan sekuat tenaga sampai kejedot engga deng boong. Dia langsung berbaring di (tepi) kasur tersebut.

"JAGA JARAK!" Teriak Reo yang dapat menyebabkan matahari menjadi sarimi isi dua.

"IYA IYA!"

Dan mereka berdua langsung tidur..posisinya :

Rufus di tepi kanan.

Reo di tepi kiri.

Tengah..jangkrik numpang lewat.

* * *

**-PAGI- Keadaan Rumah Rufus.**

Posisi tidurnya sudah berpindah sana sini.

Rufus yang tadi di tepi kanan, sekarang ada di tengah sambil meluk **Reo**.

Reo yang tadi di tepi kiri sekarang pindah di tengah, dan **k****ebekep**

**-RIIIIIIIING-**

Itu suara jam weker bunyi

Pak Rufus dan Reo melotot dan **teriak**

**"LEPASIIN, GUE KECEKEK NIH" **teriak Reo.

**"HAH!? OH SORRY LAH"**

**"INI JAM BERAPA?"**

**"JAM...JAM... HAH?! SETENGAH 7?!"**

**"SEKARANG NGAPAIN!?"**

**"MANDII LAH"**

**"EMANG KEBURU?!"**

**"MANDI BERDUA!"**

**"OGAAAAAH! TIDAAAAAAAK!"**

**"BERCANDA OY BERCANDA"**

"oh.."

**"BURUAN MANDIII!"**

Reo dan Rufus langsung ngibrit ke WC, Reo di WC X, Rufus di WC XX. Setelah beberapa detik mereka berdua keluar dari WC dan langsung balik ke kamar.

**"FUS BAJU! BAJU!"**

**"INI!"**

**"FUS BERESIN BARANG!"**

**"IYEE"**

**"FUS BAJUNYA KEGEDEAN!"**

**"BODO AMAT"**

**"FUS, GUE NGAPAIN?"**

**"FAS FUS FAS FUS AJA LO, UDEH DIEM AJA!"**

Reo langsung mingkem. Setelah beresin barang, mereka berdua pergi ke sekolah dengan..lari.

* * *

**-KEADAAN RUMAH OZ & ALICE-**

"Alice, semuanya udah beres?"

"Udah!"

"Baju?"

"Ada"

"Makanan?"

"Ada"

"OK SIP! AYO BERANGKAT"

"Naek apa?"

"Naek .. Lari aja!"

"HAH!? YAUDAH DEH DARIPADA TELAT"

* * *

**-KEADAAN RUMAH SHARON, LIAM, DAN BREAK-**

"Baju?"

"Cek"

"Kacamata?"

"Cek"

"Stok permen?"

"Cek"

"Udah cuci tangan?"

"..belom.."

**"BURUAN CUCI TANGAN!"**

**"IYEE"**

* * *

**-KEADAAN RUMAH ELLIOT, GILBERT, VINCENT, DAN ECHO-**

"Gunting?"

"Ada"

"Ganteng?"

"Kagak"

"Ada iler?"

**"JOROK LU EL, BURUAN LAP!"**

"Belek?"

"Kagak ada."

"Piso?"

"A-ada."

* * *

**-KEADAAN RUMAH JACK, GLEN, DAN ALYSS-**

"GAK GAK GAK KUAT! GAK GAK GAK KUAT! AKU GAK KUAT! SAMA PLAYBOY! PLAYBOY"

Mereka bertiga malah nyanyi.

"OK SIAP! AYO PERGI!"

* * *

**-DI SEKOLAH-**

Semua sudah sampai. Di antara mereka, yang paling berantakan itu Reo.

**"WKAWKAWKAKWA BAJU LU MELOROT RE!"**

**"INI BUKAN BAJU GUE!"**

**"TERUS BAJU SIAPA?"**

**"TUH SI RUFUS"**

**"KHESHELEK GHUEK KHESHELEK"**

**"Au a elap"**

Bis pun datang kesekolah. (A/N : tau ga siapa supirnya? Author gatau.)

"Semuanya! Masuk kedalam bis!" Perintah Pak Rufus.

Semua memasuki bis dengan cara masing-masing. Ada yang sambil merem, ada yang sambil ileran, ada yang sambil cuci tangan, bahkan ada yang nyalto di tembok (?)

* * *

**-BIS-Perjalanan-**

Semua duduk dengan rapi dan tenang, tapi semua itu berubah saat negara api menyerang..hah?..ralat. tapi semua berubah saat Oz ngomong

"Pak daritadi si Cheshire ga keliatan! Terus ga ikut lagi. Kenapa tuh?"

"MENEKETEHE LU PIKIR GUE EMAKNYA?" Cerocos Pak Rufus sampe muncrat di muka Elliot.

"EH LU KALO NGOMONG GA USAH PAKE KUAH SEGALA DEH!"

"EMANG GUE PIKIRIN?! MAKANYA BAWA PAYUNG!"

"Sudah sudah makan dulu sana, ada Tai Break Spesial nih" Kata Sharon.

"APAAN SI LU BAWA BAWA TAI GUE MELULU?! RIBUT? AYOK GUE JABANIN"

"BAWEL AJA LU YA! GA ADA YANG NGAJAK LU NGOMONG TAU! GA USAH DEH NGIKUT NGIKUT NGOMONG!"

"LU SENDIRI?! EMANG ELLIOT DAN SI RUFUS NGAJAK LU NGOMONG?"

"YA ENGGALAH! LU BUDEK AMAT SIH JADI TAI"

"TUH KAN LU BAWA BAWA TAI GUE MELULU!"

"ini kenapa jadi mereka berdua yang berantem?.." Tanya Elliot ke Rufus.

"ga tau, ngomong ngomong yang laen pada diem aja nih.."

"Iyalah diem, mereka semua kan pada tidur -_-"

"tidur juga deh.."

"sama.."

Mereka berdua tidur. Sedangkan Break dan Sharon masih berantem.

30 menit kemudian.

"P-Pak.. gimana nih.. saya kebelet berak.." Break menggoyang goyangkan Rufus biar bangun..

1 menit kemudian..

5 menit kemudian..

10 menit kemudian..

**"OYY FUUUS BANGUUUN! GUE KEBELET BERAAAK NEH!" **teriak Break ke muka Rufus.

"h-hah lu ngomong apaan, g-gue ngantuk niih.."

**"GUE KEBELET BERAAK!**"

"HAH GILE LU NDRO!? SUPIR BERENTIII!"

Sang supir berenti di.. **tengah jalan.**

**"NGAPAIN BERENTI DI TENGAH JALAN OON?!"**

**"LAH TADI KAN BAPAK SENDIRI YANG NYURUH SAYA BERENTI!"**

**"YA BERENTINYA GA DI TENGAH JALAN JUGA KALI, MAKSUDNYA TUH BERENTI DI TEMPAT PERISTIRAHATAN!"**

**"BILANG DONG DARITADI!"**

**"UDAH LU NGEBUT AJA SONO!"**

Sang supir ngebut dengan kekuatan hidung (?), dan beberapa detik kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di tempat peristirahatan. Break langsung keluar dari bis dan ngebut ke WC, sedangkan yang lain..

Oz nimpa Alice

Gilbert nempel di kaca

Glen dan Jack udah kaya mayat

Alyss nyium tanah

Sharon nyium kakinya Alyss

Reo masih normal.

Echo langsung bangun gatau ngapain

Vincent sama kaya Gilbert

Liam, ilernya makin netes..

Rufus mental ke depan kaca supir.s

"EEEH KOK KITA JADI BEGINI?!" Teriak semuanya minus Reo yang masih tidur dan Echo yang masih gatau ngapain.

"SI BREAK MANA?!" Tanya Sharon yang masih emosi.

"Dia berak di WC" jawab Rufus.

"Ada apaan nyari nyari gue?" Tanya Break yang udah nongol tiba tiba.

"Eh lu udah cuci tangan belom?" Tanya Liam.

"..lupa.."

**"BURUAN CUCI TANGAN BEGOK!"**

**"IYE NYANTAI AJA KALI! LAGIAN TUH LAP DULU ILER LU!"**

Liam yang duduk di sebelah Reo langsung melap ilernya cepet cepet. Break balik lagi ke WC.

5 menit kemudian Break balik ke bis.

"Ah laper nih~" kata Jack.

"Yaudah, kita makan dulu aja."

"Itu si Reo gimana?"

"Gendong."

"Ok."

Semua keluar dari bis. Jack malah disangka pembunuh gara gara gendong Reo yang tidurnya kaya **orang mati.**

Sesampai di tempat makanan. Jack mendudukkan Reo di sebelahnya.

"Wah si Jack selingkuh nih!" Teriak Gilbert.

"SOTOY LU KAYA SOTO MIE!"

"ngapain lu bawa bawa soto mie?"

"ga tau."

"Jadi mau makan apaan?" Tanya Break.

"Gue mau minum 'Iler Liam Yang Terlihat Menggiurkan'" Jawab Sharon.

"APAAN SI LO BAWA BAWA ILER GUE?!"

"TERUS NAPE? GA SUKA? BODO."

"..." sepertinya Sharon mulai nyolot.

"Gue batagor aja!" Kata Gilbert.

"Gue juga!" Kata Oz.

"Batagor itu apa?" Tanya Alice.

"APA LU GATAU BATAGOR?! DEMI TAINYA BREAK DAN ILERNYA LIAM SERIUS LO GATAU BATAGOR ITU APA?!" Teriak Elliot sampe sampe kaca pecah semua.

"EH LU DASAR ANAK KURANG AJ*R! GANTI RUGI LOO!" Teriak salah satu penjual makanan.

Semuanya langsung kabur ke bis, Jack yang ngegendong Reo entah mengapa lebih cepet larinya daripada yang lain.

Dan kembali lagi di bis.

**"PAAK JALAN PAK! NGEBUT PAAK!"**

"Emang ada apaan?"

**"UDAH GA USAH BANYAK TANYA! JALAN AJA PAAK!"**

Sang supir akhirnya ngebut dan sudah jauh dari tempat tadi.

"GARA GARA LU NIH EL! GUE GA JADI MAKAN KAN!" Teriak Jack.

"KOK SALAH GUE? SALAH ALICE DONG! COBA DIA TAU APA ITU BATAGOR, PASTI GUE GA BAKAL TERIAK!"

"KOK JADI SALAH GUE SIH?! SALAH SI GANGGANG LAUT LAH YANG TADI NGOMONG BATAGOR!"

"APAAN COBA?! SALAH BATAGORNYA LAH!"

"UDEEH LU SEMUA DIEEM! BRISIK TAU!"

Semua langsung diem.

5 menit kemudian.

"Maen truth or dare yuk!" Ajak Gilbert.

"Ayok!" Jawab semua minus supir dan Reo yang masih tidur (gile ni anak tidur melulu)

"Cara nentuin yang main duluan gimana?" Tanya Break.

"Pake botol kosong di puter" jawab Gilbert.

Semua menatap Gilbert dengan tatapan bingung.

"Gini loh, kan gue muter botolnya, nah ntar kita liat tutup botolnya mengarah kesiapa, terus misalnya itu mengarah ke Break, nah terus kita puter lagi botolnya, ntar misalnya mengarah ke Sharon, jadi Break nanya ke Sharon 'Truth or Dare' gitu"

"oh gitu toh ai now ai now" jawab Rufus sok pake bahasa inggris.

Gilbert memutar botol tersebut..dan berenti di hadapan Break. Break ketawa nista. Gilbert memutar botolnya lagi dan berenti di hadapan.. **Elliot.****  
**

**"AHH KENAPA MESTI GUE?! MENGAPA?"**

**"HUAHAHAHAHAHHAA RASAIN LO! TRUTH OR DARE?"**

"e-ehm truth aja deh."

"emm..lu pernah make beha ga?"

**"PERTANYAAN MACAM APA ITU?! YA JELAS KAGAK LAH! JANGAN JANGAN LU PERNAH?!"**

**"YEH NYANTAI AJA KALI NYET, FITNAH LOH, GUE KAGAK PERNAH MAKE BEHA!"**

**"LU BERDUA APAAN SIH NGOMONGIN BEHA MELULU!" **teriak Sharon.

"udah, lanjut" kata Gilbert.

Dia memutarkan botolnya..dan berhenti di hadapan Vincent.

Lalu Gil memutarkan botolnya lagi, dan berhenti di hadapan..**Liam**

**"OY LIAM! GAUSAH NGILER JUGA KALI!" **teriak Break.

**"MABOK LU! GUE KAGAK NGILER TAU!"**

"Sudah sudah, Liam truth or dare?" Tanya Vincent.

"..dare aja deh"

**"WAAH SI ILER TERNYATA BERANI JUGA!" **teriak Elliot.

**"IYALAH, EMANG ELO CUPU"**

"Ok, Liam, sekarang lu duduk di lantai sampe nyampe."

"AH GA MAU! LANTAINYA KAN BEKAS TAINYA BREAK!"

"APAAN SI LU BAWA BAWA TAI GUE?!"

"UDAH BURUAN DUDUK DI LANTAI!" Teriak Jack ga sabaran.

"Ah yasudahlah"

Liam pun duduk di lantai.

"Ok lanjut."

Kali ini sang botol berhenti di hadapan Jack, lalu berhenti di hadapan..**Rufus.**

**"NGOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" **Jack ketawa ala bajing.

**"APAAN SIH LU KETAWA GAJE"**

**"EH BAWEL LU KAYA EMBER"**

**"EMBER EMANG BISA NGOMONG!?"**

**"KAGAK BISALAH! OON BANGET SI LU FUS!"**

"Udeh truth or dare?"

"Kentut."

"SERIUS!"

"TERUTH!"

"..hem.. Coba lu jawab, Lu suka sama siapa, dimana, kapan, kenapa, bagaimana."

"Oh, itumah gampang. Suka : Reo. Dimana : Ga tau lupa. Kapan : sejak negara api menyerang. Kenapa : karena gue ganteng (?). Bagaimana : ga ngerti maksudnya apa."

"Jawaban nista macam apa itu.." Tanya Jack.

"Macam tainya Break." Jawab Gilbert.

"LU PADA! NGE-FANS BANGET SI SAMA TAINYA GUE!"

"bawel lu."

"ok lanjut."

Gilbert mau memutar botolnya, tapi di tahan sama sang supir.

"Kenapa ya Pak?" Tanya Gilbert.

"Ini udah sampai." Jawab sang supir.

"Hoh, kalo gitu semuanya ayok keluar!" Perintah Rufus.

Semua keluar dengan barang masing masing, kecuali Jack yang (masih) ngegendong Reo yang (masih) tidur.

"GILE NI ANAK TIDUR MELULU, GA BANGUN BANGUN LAGI!" Teriak Glen kesel tanpa sebab.

"NAMANYA JUGA TIDUR" Teriak Jack yang ikut kesel gara gara ketularan Glen.

* * *

**-Hotel Entah Apa Namanya-**

"Gaje bener ini yang ngebuat nama hotelnya." Kata Elliot.

"Sama kaya lu." Cibir Sharon.

"E NYOLOT LU KAYA NEK LAMPIR!"

"GUE BILANGIN SI BREAK NIH!"

"EMANG APA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA BREAK?!"

"MANA GUE TAU, LU LAGIAN NGAPAIN BAWA BAWA BREAK!?"

"KAN ELU YANG BAWA DODOL!"

"HAH?! GUE GA BAWA DODOL!"

"MANA DODOL MANA DODOL?" Tanya Oz yang masih laper.

"Dodol itu apa..?" Tanya Alice.

"APA? LU GATAU DODOL ITU APA? DEMI TAINYA SI BR-" belum sempat Elliot teriak sampai selesai, dia udah di potong sama Rufus (?).

"UDEH LU JANGAN TERIAK TERIAK! ENTAR KACA PECAH SEMUA!" Teriak Rufus.

"LU JUGA FUS!" Teriak Alyss.

"Em permisi Pak, anda mau menginap?" Tanya seorang Apa HAYOOO?

"enggak, gue mau makan tainya Break. Ya nginep lah! Masih nanya lagi." Jawab Rufus.

"Mau pesan berapa kamar?"

"Hem..adanya berapa?"

"satu."

"YAUDAH SAYA PESEN SATU KAMAR!"

"NYANTAI AJA KALI PAK!"

"BRISIK LU KAYA SAPU LIDI!"

"APA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA SAPU LIDI?!"

"HUBUNGANNYA, LU BERDUA SAMA SAMA GA NYAMBUNG!"

"KEBALIK KALI!"

"Au a elap. Btw ada di mana kamarnya?"

"Di lantai 9 nomer 28"

"Hoh yaudah, Yok semua naek!" Ajak Rufus.

"Naek apa?"

"LIFT LAH"

"OH.. barangnya?"

"DI BAWA LAH!"

"hoh"

'Mereka semua gila..' pikir semua pegawai.

Semua langsung menuju lift.

"OY EL GESERAN!"

"ga bisa ini udah sempit"

"Aduh gue bisa mejret nih"

"lebay lu Sharon"

"Oy Jack, itu si Reo masih tidur?"

"Masih"

"WIH GILE ! HEBAT BANGET TUH ANAK"

"Auk tuh."

Semua sudah keluar dari lift, dan mencari kamar nya, sesampai di kamar.

Jack langsung membaringkan Reo di **satu satunya **kasur yang berada di kamar tersebut.

"PEGEL TANGAN!" Teriak Jack.

"EH KASURNYA CUMAN SATU DOANG?!" Teriak Alyss.

"Iya itu cuman satu doang. Buta apa lu?" Cibir Alice.

"TERUS KITA TIDUR DIMANA?" Tanya semua minus Rufus dan Reo yang tidur.

"Di..di sofa?" Jawab Rufus.

"MANA MUAT?!"

"hem satu kasur kira kira muat dengan 3 orang. Si Reo udah ngambil, jadi sisa 2, siapa yang mau?"

"..."

"Gue aja deh, gue ga kuat di sofa." Jawab Vincent.

"Yang cewe?"

"Em.. Echo aja." Jawab Echo.

"Yaudah deh.."

Jadi yang berada di kasur : Reo, Vincent, dan Echo.

Sedangkan di sofa : Gilbert, Oz, Alice, Alyss, Liam, Break, Sharon, Elliot dan Rufus.

Yap bisa di singkat, sofa tersebut lebar dan ada 3 sofa. Jadi satu sofa ada 3 orang.

Sofa pertama : Oz, Alice, dan Gilbert.

Sofa kedua : Alyss, Sharon, dan Liam.

Sofa ketiga : Elliot, Break, dan Rufus.

Sedangkan Glen dan Jack..di lantai.

"Yap kalian semua khusus hari ini bisa santai dan bebas mau ngapain aja" Kata Rufus.

"YESS!" Teriak semua minus Echo dan Reo yang masih tidur.

"EH BUSET ITU SI REO GA BANGUN BANGUN!" Teriak Sharon.

"Enak banget dia bisa tidur gitu. Gue aja kalo mau tidur susah." kata Alyss.

"Mulai lagi deh gosip'an emak emak." Kata Break cuek bebek.

* * *

TBC~

REVIEW ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Warning : Ntah author tidak tau ._.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Mulai lagi deh gosip'an emak emak." Kata Break cuek bebek.

"Bawel lu Tai"

"auk a elang"

"Hah~ enaknya ngapain ya" Tanya Oz.

"Makan daging!" Jawab Alice.

"Minum ilernya Liam!" Jawab Alyss.

"Makan tainya Break!" Jawab Sharon ikut ikutan.

"E NGACO LU SEMUA!" Teriak Elliot yang menyebabkan Reo bangun.

"Hah ini dimana? Jam berapa?" Tanya Reo.

"Akhirnya lo bangun. Ini di hotel. Jam..gatau." Jawab Jack.

"KOK LU GAK BANGUNIN SIH!?"

"Malay gue ngebangunin elo"

"Udeh, sekarang mau ngapain?"

"Maen permainan entah apa namanya. Caranya gini, entar si Reo di tutup matanya pake kaen. Terus ntar kita ngumpet, nah ntar si Reo nyari kita semua." Jawab Gilbert.

"Gimana nyarinya coba? Mata gue aja di tutup."

"Ya entar pasti salah satu dari kita ada yang bawel" kata Gilbert sambil lirik lirik Elliot.

"Maksud lu apaan liat liat gue?" Tanya Elliot.

"ah ge-er amat lu"

"Yodah! Sekarang kita hompimpa dulu."

"hompimpa itu apa?" Tanya Echo.

"APA LU GA TAU APA ITU HOMPIMPA? DE-"

Belom sempat Elliot teriak sampe selesai, Rufus udah ngebacot ke Elliot.

"LU GA USAH TERIAK TERIAK NAPA? NTAR KACA PECAH SEMUA!"

"LU JUGA FUS!" Teriak semua minus Echo.

"udeh.."

"Hom-pim-pa ada payung robek (?), Me-ri-ca pake baju rombeng (?)"

Putih : Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Sharon, Alyss, Echo, dan Liam.

Hitam : Break, Vincent, Reo, Jack, Glen, Elliot dan Rufus.

"Ok yang putih keluar!" Kata Gilbert seenak ilernya Liam.

"Dih curang!"

"bawel lu, udeh sono hompimpa lagi."

"Hom-pim-pa ada tainya Break, Me-ri-ca ada iler Liam."

"EH APAAN LAGI TUH LAGUNYA?!" Teriak Break dan Liam.

"Bawel lu pada." Jawab Rufus.

Putih : Rufus, Break, Glen, Vincent, dan Elliot.

Hitam : Jack dan Reo.

"LU BERDUA ITEM MELULU DARITADI" teriak Glen.

"Bawel ya!"

"Udeh lu berdua suit aja!"

"Su-it"

Yap singkat aja. Reo yang kalah.

"AAAH INI PASTI GARA GARA GILBERT PAKE NAMA GUE TADI PAS NGEJELASIN INI PERMAINAN!"

"KOK SALAH GUE SIH?"

"IYA LAH SALAH LU, KALO BUKAN SALAH LU, MAU NYALAIN SIAPA GUE?!"

"DIH GAJE BENER LU!"

"UDEH UDEH BURUAN TUTUP MATANYA REO!" Teriak Oz ga sabaran.

Rufus mencopot dasi yang entah sejak kapan dia pakai. Lalu dia ikat di mata Reo.

"Ini berapa?"

"MANA GUE TAU! JELAS JELAS INI MATA DI TUTUP! BUTA YA LU?" Teriak Reo yang dari tadi teriak teriak ga jelas.

"Yeh nyantai aja kali neng."

"NANG NENG NANG NENG, GUE CEW- EH GUE COWOK FUS!"

"Iye iye"

Rufus memutar mutarkan tubuh Reo. Sedangkan yang lain udeh ngumpet. Iya. Curang.

Setelah 10 detik, Rufus langsung kabur secepat kilat.

Reo masih pusing karena putaran (dasyat) tadi.

Break ngumpet di WC.

Rufus di kolong meja.

Sharon minum teh (?)

Alice makan daging (?)

Liam ngiler.

Vincent tidur.

Alyss manjat lemari.

Elliot nyunsep di pojokan (?)

Gilbert nempel di tembok (?)

Oz komat kamit. Iya. Mabok.

Jack udah nyiapin kaset buat nonton the conjuring. Nah loh?

Glen ikut ikutan Jack sambil bawa popcorn.

Echo..bengong.

"EH KOK LU PADA MALAH MAU NONTON SIH?" Teriak Elliot keceplosan.

"EH NONTON?! KOK GAK NGAJAK NGAJAK SIH?" Teriak Reo yang udah ngelepas penutup matanya.

"EH INI JADI MAIN GA?" Tanya Break dari WC.

"ENGGAK! UDAH LU SEMUA NONTON AJA! KAYAKNYA SERU NIH!" Teriak Rufus entah sejak kapan muncul.

Sedetik mereka semua keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dan langsung duduk di sofa yang berada di depan TV. Engga semuanya deh, soalnya tuh sofa muat 3 orang doang.

Sofa : Break, Reo dan Jack. (Dari kiri ke kanan.)

Depan sofa (lantai) : Sharon, Alice, dan Alyss.

Samping sofa (kiri, lantai) : Liam.

Samping sofa (kanan, lantai : Glen.

Yang lain? Mereka nyempil nyempil di sofa tersebut.

Jack memasukan kaset tersebut. Dan langsung ngebut ke sofa (?)

Beberapa menit kemudian, itu pelem mulai.

Semua melotot (?) ke TV tersebut.

"Dari mana boneka itu dateng?"

"Apakah itu boneka bakal ke kamar kita?"

"Gue pengen makan tuh boneka."

"Bonekanya bisa ileran ga ya?"

"Bonekanya mirip tai Break (?)"

"LU SEMUA APAAN SIH! GA JELAS BANGET!" Teriak Elliot.

"Bawel lu kaya laron!"

"Apaan si? Ga jelas banget."

Di tengah tengah film tersebut.

"GUE KEBELET BERAK LAGI!" Teriak Break.

"WAYOLOH NTAR ADA SETAN LOH!" Kata Elliot

"UDAH BURUAN SONO KE WC BREAK! EL NGACO LU! MANA ADA SETAN DI SIANG BOLONG GINI?" Teriak Rufus.

Break langsung ke WC..

Sedangkan yang lain, udah gemeteran nonton itu film kaya kebelet pipis.

Beberapa menit kemudian Break keluar dari WC.

Sedangkan yang lain, masih serius nonton itu film tanpa banyak bacotan.

Pada saat pemeran wanita yang ada di film tersebut bermain dengan anaknya, para makhluk gaje yang sedang nonton pun akhirnya ngebacot.

"AAAA GUE GA MAU MAEN PETAK UMPET LAGI!" Teriak Jack.

"UNTUNG AJA TADI GA JADI MAIN! (?)" Teriak Rufus.

"LIAM! ISEP ILER LU!" Teriak Gilbert

"GUE KAGAK NGILER DARI TADI!" Teriak Liam.

"VINCENT JANGAN TIDUR!" Teriak Elliot.

"Ha?.. o iya lupa." Jawab Vincent.

"GILBERT RAMBUT LU MIRIP RUMPUT LAUT!" Teriak Alice.

"BAWEL LU!" Teriak Gilbert.

Sedangkan yang lainnya masih menonton dengan serius..

Tapi semua berubah saat negara listrik musnah. Mati listrik (Bukan mati lampu)

"GEELAAAAAP GUE DI MANA?!" Teriak Elliot.

"ELU MASIH DI KAMAR OON!" Jawab Gilbert.

"ADUUHH ILER SIAPA NIH!?" Teriak Jack.

"ILER SI LIAM KALI!" Jawab Rufus.

"GUE KAGAK ILERAN!" Teriak Liam.

"EMAAAK GUE TAKUTT MAAKK!" Teriak Alyss.

"BREAK LO DI MANA BREAK?!" Teriak Sharon.

"INI GUE DI SINI!" Jawab Break padahal ga keliatan. Bego.

"MANA KELIATAN SIIH!" Teriak Sharon.

"GUE BUTAA! GUE BUTAA!" Teriak Glen.

"LU GA BUTA OON!" Teriak Elliot sambil ngejitak Glen. Nah loh?

"ADUH! SIAPA YANG NGEJITAK GUE NIH!" Teriak Alice.

Elliot pun langsung mingkem..

"ELU YA RE?" Tanya (teriak) Alice.

"APAAN SIH! DARI TADI AJA BADAN GUE DI BEKEP SAMA..GATAU" Jawab Reo yang meluk seseorang. Nah loh? jadi sebenernya siapa yang ngebekep dan siapa yang di bekep?

"TERUS SIAPA? ECHO YA? EH MANA MUNGKIN.."

Dan seketika, listrik nanya lagi.

Oz nempel TV (?)

Gilbert meluk Alice.

Rufus meluk Glen.

Elliot meluk Jack.

Sharon meluk Alyss.

Echo meluk Reo (Dua duanya peluk pelukan)

Liam ngilerin Vincent.

Break nyasar di WC.

Dan secara kompak, mereka semua melepas pelukannya.

"IHH NAJIS GUE MELUK KELINCI!"

"GUE JUGA NAJIS DI PELUK SAMA LU! MESTI MANDI 3 KALI NIH GUE!"

"EMAAK! GIMANA NIH GUE UDAH GA SUCI! MASA GUE MELUK BANCI SIH!"

"NAJONG LU!"

"RUFUS MODUS! MODUS!"

"APAAN SIH!?"

"TIDAAAK! ECHO CURAAAAANG!"

"..."

"ANYIING! LU NGAPAIN NGILER DI BAJU GUE?"

"GUE KAGAK NGILERR!"

"KOK GUE BISA ADA DI WC SIH?!"

"MENEKETEHE EMANG GUA BAPAK LU?"

"YA ENGGALAH!"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM!" Teriak Sharon di kuping Alyss.

"LU KALO TERIAK GA USAH DI KUPING GUE!"

"MASALAH GITU?"

"IYE!"

"RIBUT? AYOOK KOLAM RENANG KOSONG!"

"NGAPAIN DI KOLAM RENANG?"

"LOMBA RENANG LAH! YANG KALAH MESTI BAYARIN MAKAN!"

"YANG IKUT LOMBA?"

"KITA SEMUA!" Teriak Sharon seenak tainya Break.

"GILE LU NDRO!" Teriak semua minus Echo.

"UDAH JANGAN BANYAK BAWEL LU! KALO GA IKUT, GUE SURUH LU SEMUA MAKAN TAINYA BREAK NIH!"

"GA USAH BAWA BAWA TAI GUE DEH!"

"BAWEL LU! UDAH BURUAN GANTI BAJU!"

"GUE GA BAWA BAJU!" Teriak Reo.

"PAKE PUNYA GUEE NYET!" Teriak Rufus.

"GA MAOO!"

"UDAH PAKE AJA PUNYA RUFUS!" Teriak Sharon seenak tainya Break.

"BISA GITU!?"

"UDAHLAH BURUAN GANTI!" Teriak Sharon dengan nyaringnya.

Semua laki laki masuk ke dalam WC tersebut.

"Eh kita kan mau berenang, terus pake baju apa dong?" Tanya Oz.

"Nahloh..iya juga ya.."

Semua hening di WC tersebut.

5 menit..

15 menit..

30 menit..

"WOOY LU PADA GANTI BAJU LAMA AMAT SIIH!" Teriak Sharon dari luar.

"KITA SEMUA GATAU MAU PAKE BAJU APA!"

"PAKE CELANA LAH!" Teriak Sharon

"BAJUNYA?"

"KAGAK PAKE!"

"..."

"OGAAAAH!" Teriak semua serempak.

"BURUAAAN GANTIIII!"

Semua laki laki tersebut membuka bajunya.

"E gile di badan Liam ada ilernya!" Kata Break.

"Apaan sih! GUE KAGAK NGILER!"

"Eh Re lu kurus amat."

"Ha, oh.."

"OY VINCENT KOK MALAH TIDUR!?"

"o iya lupa.."

"WOW LU PADA SIXPACK YA!" Kata Liam, Oz, dan Reo.

"IYA DONG WUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"WOY ODONG ODONG! BURUAN GANTIIII!" Teriak Sharon dari luar.

Semua langsung ngebut.

Semua keluar dari WC dengan celana doang, kecuali Reo yang pake jaket yang dia dapet entah dari mana. O iya jangan lupa, mereka keluar tidak dengan tangan kosong. Ada yang bawa ban, ada yang bawa mainan bebek bebekan, ada yang bawa buku (?), ada yang ngiler, dan ada juga yang ngeden. Ok. Mabok.

Setelah para makhluk lemot itu keluar dari WC, para makhluk perempuan masuk ke WC.

Yap singkat, 5 menit kemudian mereka keluar dari WC, dengan baju renang mereka dan tidak lupa dengan jaket..curang.

"WIH GILE CEPET AMAT LU PADA GANTI BAJU!" Teriak Jack.

"IYA DONG! EMANG ELO!"

"YAUDAH AYOK TURUN!"

Semua makhluk tersebut keluar dari kamar, lalu ke lift.

"Eh Vincent, ngapain lu bawa mainan bebek bebekan? Kita bukan mau mandi loh!" Kata Elliot.

"Biarin."

Mereka semua keluar dari lift dan melewati banyak lintangan, dan akhirnya sampai, itu kolam kosong. Hoki.

"LANGSUNG NYEBURR!" Teriak Gilbert yang lari dan diikuti semuanya kecuali Reo, Vincent, dan Echo.

"EH KOK LU BERTIGA GA NYEBUR?" Tanya Sharon yang udah siap siap mau ngoceh.

"Eh ini baru mau nyebur kok..hehehe.."

Mereka bertiga dengan hati hati sekali turun ke kolam tersebut.

"AH LAMA LU!" Teriak Elliot, Gilbert, dan Sharon yang langsung narik kaki mereka. Kejam emang.

"ANYIING JANGAN LANGSUNG NARIK GITU! KALO GUE TENGGELEM GIMANA?" Tanya Vincent.

"KALO LU TENGGELEM, YA KELELEP (?)" jawab Elliot.

Sedangkan Echo dan Reo udah ngos ngosan buat nafas.

"AYOK LOMBA BERENANG!" Teriak Sharon.

"AYOK!" Semua langsung mengambil posisi, kecuali Echo, Vincent, dan Reo.

"LU BERTIGA GA BERENANG?" Tanya Jack.

"Ga bisa berenang T_T"

"Wah malang sekali nasipnya.."

"Eh, gue ajarin yuk Re!" Ujar Elliot yang udah nahan nahan Rufus buat nyamperin Reo.

"Ga deh, males."

"UDAH AYOK BALEPAN!" Teriak Sharon.

Sedangkan Reo, Echo, dan Vincent asik main dengan bebek bebekan. Iya. MKKB.

"3..2..1!"

Semua langsung buru buru renang kaya di kejar hiu.

Gilbert yang ga nyadar kalo dia udah nyampe, akhirnya kejedot.

"ANYIING SAKIITTT!" Teriak Gilbert.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAUHAHAUAHHAHAH" Elliot ketawa sambil keselek air.

"Jadi yang terakhir siapa?" Tanya Alyss.

"Itu si Jack." Jawab Elliot sambil nunjuk Jack yang baru nyampe.

"KAKI GUE KERAM SIAL!" Teriak Jack.

"BODO AMAT! POKOKNYA LU YANG TRAKTIR KITA SEMUA!"

"LAH ITU YANG POJOK YANG ASIK MAEN BEBEK BEBEKAN KAN GA IKUT! MESTINYA MEREKA BERTIGA DONG YANG BAYAR!"

"Dia orang kan ga bisa berenang!" Kata Sharon.

"Siapa tau mereka bertiga cuman alesan."

"iya juga ya.."

"Eh lu orang ga berniat buat nenggelemin dia bertiga kan?" Tanya Liam.

"MUEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH" semua ketawa nista.

"Tapi kalo dia ga bisa berenang beneran gimana?" Tanya Liam.

"ya kita tolongin lah." Jawab Jack.

Sementara itu Echo, Reo, dan Vincent masih asik dengan bebek bebekannya.

"Eh itu bertiga MKKB banget ya." Kata Jack.

"MKKB itu apa?" Tanya Alice.

"APA LU GATAU MKKB ITU APA? DEMI ILE-"

Rufus nutup mulutnya Elliot.

"MKKB itu Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia." Jelas Liam.

"Lah kalo itu emang kenyataan dong." Kata Glen ke Jack.

"..." Semua langsung mengheningkan cipta (?).

"Eh, mendingan kita ajak mereka bertiga naik, terus kita dorong.." Ujar Gilbert.

"yaudah, gue juga laper." Jawab Oz.

Lalu mereka semua menghampiri ketiga makhluk MKKB tersebut.

"Oy makan dulu yuk, si Jack yang bayar." Kata Elliot.

"Ayok." ketiga makhluk tersebut menjawab.

Mereka semua keluar dari kolam. Lalu duduk di salah satu meja.

"Lu orang mau makan apa?" Tanya Jack.

"Kita semua minum jus aja."

"Hoh, Glen temenin."

"LU UDAH GEDE MASA MINTA DI TEMENIN SIH!?"

"OH GA MAU NEMENIN? YAUDAH BELI SENDIRI!"

"EH MAKSA BANGET YA LU!"

"EMANG!"

Kedua makhluk itu pergi untuk memesan minuman.

"Eh Echo, Vincent, Reo sini deh!" Kata Gilbert, Elliot, dan Rufus yang ada di dekat tepi kolam.

Ketiga makhluk yang di panggil, langsung ke sana.

"Kena-"

Belom sempat Vincent nanya, dia udah di dorong. Begitu pula Reo dan Echo.

Mereka bertiga tenggelem..

"EH ITU SERIUS GA BISA BERENANG! TOLONGIN TUH!" Teriak Sharon panik.

"AMBIL BEBEK! (?)" Teriak Alyss

"BREAK TOLONGIN ECHO!" Teriak Liam

"GILBERT TOLONGIN VINCENT!"

"RUFUS TOLONGIN REO!"

Break entah dateng dari mana langsung nyebur. Rufus dan Gilbert sama.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga keluar dari kolam, masing masing bawa satu korban tidak bersalah.

Echo batuk batuk.

Vincent pingsan.

Reo nangis (?).

Rufus dan Break menduduki korban tidak bersalah di pangkuannya. Sedangkan Gilbert teriak gaje.

"TUH KAN! GUE BILANGIN JUGA APA! MEREKA BERTIGA GA BISA BERENANG!" Teriak Liam.

"YANG NGUSULIN NIH IDE SIAPA?" Teriak Sharon.

"TUH SI GANGGANG LAUT TUH!" Teriak Alice.

Sang 'ganggang laut' terasa di panggil, dan menengok.

"KAN AWALNYA DARI JACK!" Teriak sang ganggang laut.

"Apaan manggil manggil gue?" Tanya Jack yang udah balik.

"Oh itu udah di ceburin? Gimana?" Tanya Glen.

"MEREKA BERTIGA KELELEP! INI GARA GARA LO JACK!" Teriak Alyss, sedangkan Oz main bebek bebekan..

"KOK GARA GARA GUE SIH!?"

"IYALAH GARA GARA LU! KALO BUKAN GARA GARA LU, GARA GARA SIAPA DONG?" Teriak Elliot.

"GARA GARA SHARON LAHH!"

"APAAN NYALAHIN GUE? MAU MAKAN TAINYA BREAK LU?"

"GA USAH BAWA BAWA TAI GUE NAPE?"

"UDEH STOOOOP!" Teriak Vincent yang udah sadar.

"Eh kita minta mangap ya ke lu bertiga." Kata semuanya.

"Minta mangap?"

"Minta maaf kali." Kata Liam.

"Eh mending balik ke kamar yuk." Ujar Oz.

"Yuk."

Echo bangun dari pangkuan Break.

Reo juga bangun dari pangkuan Rufus.

Dan mereka berdua bermain bebek bebekan bareng Vincent..nah loh?

Mereka memasuki lift..

"O iya itu film tadi kita lanjutin yuk pas selesai mandi." Ajak Jack tanpa dosa.

"Yuk."

Mereka keluar dari lift, lalu memasuki kamar yang letaknya (sangat) jauh dari lift tadi, bahkan Gilbert sampe ngesot.

"Eh itu kan WC nya cuman satu, jadi kita mandinya berdua berdua aja ya biar cepet." Kata Sharon.

"Tapi kan showernya cuman satu!" Kata Liam.

"Yah dempet dempetan lah, gapapa kan? Toh kalian sesama jenis, gausah malu."

"Yaudah sekarang siapa duluan yang mandi?" Tanya Elliot.

"Gue bareng Alyss!" Jawab Sharon.

"Lu berdua mandi jangan ngegosip ye!" kata Gilbert.

"Bawel lu!"

Kedua makhluk itu memasuki WC dengan barang barang mereka.

Sedangkan para makhluk cowo sedang berunding.

"Laki laki di sini ada 10 yaitu, Oz, Gilbert, Vincent, Break, Liam, Elliot, Reo, Jack, Glen, dan gue." Kata Rufus.

"Jadi Oz bareng Elliot."

"Ga mau!"

"Gilbert bareng Vincent."

"GILE LU NDRO!"

"Tai bareng iler."

"MAKSUD LO APAAN?"

"Banci dengan waria."

"KAMPRET!"

"Gue bareng Reo."

"CURAANG!"

"Udah jangan banyak protes, gue sunatin nih lalalala~." Kata Rufus yang udah megang piso.

Semua langsung diem.

10 menit kemudian Sharon dan Alyss udah keluar dari WC dengan piyamanya.

Lalu Echo dan Alice masuk.

Dan ajaib 2 menit doang mereka mandi.

"WOW HEBAT BANGET! 2 MENIT DOANG LOH!" Teriak Gilbert.

"IYALAH, EMANG ELO."

Lalu Oz dan Elliot dengan ogahnya masuk ke WC tersebut.

"JANGAN NGINTIP (?)" teriak Elliot

"LAH TERUS GUE MANDI GIMANA? Tanya Oz.

"Emmm.. ntah.."

"UDAHLAH SAMA SAMA COWOK INI! KOK REPOT BANGET SI LU?" Kata Oz.

"LU BERDUA BURUAN! GUE KEBELET BERAAK NIH!" Teriak Break.

"I-IYEE!" Teriak mereka berdua ikut panik.

12 menit kemudian mereka berdua keluar. Break dengan cepet langsung ke WC, dan menguncinya..

"KOK MALAH DI KUNCI SIH?! GUE KAPAN MANDINYA?!" Teriak Liam.

"NTAR ABIS GUE BERAK!"

"JOROK LU!"

5 menit kemudian, Liam masuk ke WC tersebut.

"CUCI TANGAN DULU BREAAKK!"

"SABAR! LAGIAN LAP TUH ILER LU!"

"DEMI KENYOLOTANNYA SHARON, GUE KAGAK NGILER!"

"APAAN LO BAWA BAWA GUE?" Teriak Sharon dari luar.

"GE-ER LO!" Teriak keduanya.

"LIAT AJA LU BERDUA! GUE BELEK LU NTAR!"

10 menit kemudian, mereka berdua keluar dan langsung kabur.

Lalu Gilbert dan Vincent masuk ke WC. Anehnya, si Vincent ngapain bawa boneka?

"OY KITA MAU MANDI BUKAN MAU MAEN VIN!"

"EMANG SIAPA YANG BILANG KALO MAU MAEN?"

"..."

15 menit kemudian mereka berdua keluar. Lalu Jack dan Glen masuk. Yah bagian sini anteng anteng aja. 20 menit kemudian, mereka berdua keluar.

"LU BERDUA LAMA AMAT!" Teriak Rufus.

"OH TADI GUE NGEPANG RAMBUT GUE DULU, JADI LAMA DEH."

"KENAPA GA DI LUAR AJA?"

"MALAY."

Rufus dan Reo masuk, dan 5 menit kemudian Reo keluar.

"Cepet banget lu Re." Kata Elliot.

"Mana si Rufus?" Tanya Gilbert.

"Oh, tadi dia kepeleset boneka Vincent, terus dia pingsan, jadi gue mandi duluan deh."

"Terus sekarang dia udah sadar?"

"Tuh." Reo nunjuk Rufus yang udah keluar dari WC.

"Nonton yok!" Ajak Jack.

"Ayok!"

Mereka semua duduk di sofa tersebut kaya tadi siang.

1 jam kemudian..

Semua ketakutan..kecuali Reo yang ketiduran sambil meluk tangan Break..(nyender di pundak Break)

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"A-Aduh ga bisa tidur deh gue.." Kata Elliot yang di setujui oleh semuanya kecuali Echo.

Pada saat film tersebut abis.

"Eh. Temenin ke WC dong.." Kata Break.

"LU KAN UDAH GEDE!"

"Tapi gue takut gara gara itu film!"

"Eh Break, tadi di WC ada permen loh!" Kata Sharon. Dan Break pun langsung ke WC.

Sedangkan Reo, sekarang dia nyender di pundak Jack.

"Eh tidur yok, ngantuk nih!" Kata Oz.

"Ayok."

Jack menggendong Reo yang udah tidur ke kasur.

Vincent tidur di samping kiri, Reo tengah, Echo samping kanan.

Sedangkan yang lain, umbrek umbrekan di sofa dan lantai.

Pada saat Break keluar dari WC, dia mempunyai rencana jahil.

* * *

**TBC**

**REVIEW ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 : Valentine

**Chapter ini hanya cerita tambahan. Bukan kelanjutan chapter sebelumnya.**

**Chapter ini adalah cerita sebelum sebelumnya, semua pada masih jomblo ngenes dan ini cuman kisah cinta Lotti kepada Glen yang tidak tersampaikan**

**One-shoot Pende**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Genre : Romance**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**VALENTINE**

Aku bangun pagi pagi sekali. Tau kenapa? Karena ini valentine! Aku bakal bikin coklat ter-enak-lezat-mantap-menggiurkan untuk Glen tersayang hehehehe. Hoek.

Aku udah cuci muka dan gosok gigi XD. O iya pada tau ga saya siapa? Saya itu Lotti sekseh-bin-bohai xixixixixixixi XD.

Aku menuju ke dapur, dan menyiapkan barang barang segala macem. Ada kawat, besi, gergaji, piso, sampai kapak punya Yuno Gasai juga ada :D. Mabok.

Aku membuka bungkus coklat termahal-bin-pait ^^, lalu memotong coklat tersebut dan menaruh nya di panci yang sudah di panaskan. Emang bisa?

Setelah coklat tersebut meleleh, aku mengambil cetakan yang berbentuk hati. Lumayan lah bentuknya, ga gede gede amat dan ga kecil kecil amat.

Ku tuangkan coklat yang sudah mencair ke cetakan hati tersebut. Lalu ku taruh di kulkas. Karena masih banyak waktu yang tersisah, aku membereskan barang barang yang tadi aku pakai dan mandi dulu. Selesai mandi, aku mengambil coklat yang kubuat. Lalu kuhiasi coklat itu dengan kalimat 'I LOVE YOU XD', agak berantakan sih. **Agak.**

Setelah selesai menghiasi coklat tersebut, aku menaruh coklat tersebut di kardus cakep-kosong, lalu ku bungkus XD

Setelah membungkusnya, aku melihat jam, dan kaget, ternyata sudah jam 12.20! Aku bisa terlambat!

Aku langsung mengambil coklat tersebut dan menaiki mobil dan ngebut. Sampai sampai tas sekolah pun lupa kubawa. Tapi bodo deh, yang penting coklat ku sudah jadi XD. Beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai di depan sekolah. Aku memarkir mobilku dan masuk ke kelas dengan terburu buru.

Yes! Gurunya belom dateng! Ngasih coklat ke Glen atau curhat ke Jack dulu ya?.. Curhat dulu deh biar asik XD

Aku menghampiri Jack yang lagi megang coklat.

"Hai Jack!"

"Hai Lotti ^^"

"Wah siang siang udah dapet coklat aja ckckck" Kataku ke Jack

"E-Eh, sebenarnya ini coklat buatanku sendiri.." Kata Jack sambil ngeblush. Aneh padahal blushnya belom mode on.

"Wow! Mau ngasih ke siapa nih?" Tanyaku ke Jack

"Ke-

Belum sempat Jack menyelesaikan kalimatnya, guru sudah masuk ke kelas tersebut.

"SEMUANYA! DUDUUUK!" Teriak guru tersebut.

Aku buru buru duduk di kursiku.

"LOTTI!" Teriak guru tersebut ke arahku.

"I-Iya Pak?" Aku merinding sendiri.

"MANA TASMU?!"

"Ketinggalan pak.."

"KELUUAAAAAAAAAAAARR!" Teriak guru tersebut nyaring.

Aku ngibrit keluar. Sial banget aku hari ini. Udah (hampir) terlambat tadi, lupa bawa tas, di ocehin guru (lagi) -3-. O iya ngomong ngomong si Jack mau ngasih ke siapa ya? Sharon? Bisa di benyekin sama Break.. Alice? Ah ga mungkin. Alyss? Engga deh kayaknya.. Siapa ya? Entar aku tanya lagi ah ^^

Setelah 1 jam, guru tersebut keluar dan aku pun memasuki kelas lagi.

'Tapi, kalau nanti di tanya sama guru lain kenapa ga bawa tas gimana nih..' Pikirku..

Aku ke perpustakaan aja deh, tidur sampe istirahat XD

Ok singkat aja.

Aku terbangun, dan melihat jam, dan sudah setengah 4 0.o wow. Aku kembali memasuki kelas, dan ternyata sedang istirahat. Aku melihat Jack sedang berbicara kepada seseorang, dan memberikan coklatnya kepada orang tersebut dengan malu. Aku tertawa melihatnya dan sedetik kemudian aku berhenti tertawa. Aku menjatuhkan coklatku ke lantai, dan pergi dari kelas tersebut sambil menangis..

Aku terus berlari

Berlari

Sampai akhirnya aku berhenti di atap sekolahku.

Aku berjalan ke tepi atap sekolah tersebut..

Entahlah aku marah, kecewa, sedih, dan shock.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Jack harus menyukai Glen? Aku terus bertanya dan menangis.

Air mataku terus mengalir..

Aku tetap berjalan ke tepi atap sekolah..dan menghiraukan teriakan Jack yang berada di belakangku..

Aku menatapnya dengan kecewa, aku hiraukan air mata yang masih mengalir..

Dan aku pun menjatuhkan diriku..

'AKU DENDAM! SEMUA ORANG YANG MENANGIS PADA HARI VALENTINE AKAN MATI! MATI! MATIII!'

Dan semua menjadi gelap..

"Begitulah cerita tentang kutukan pada hari valentine di sekolah kita" kata Liam sok misterius.

Liam memandang makhluk makhluk yang mendengar ceritanya.

Oz tidur

Alice makan daging

Alyss shock

Sharon ngaca

Break baca bahasa Rusia (?)

Elliot kejang kejang

Gilbert merinding kaya kebelet pipis

Vincent robek robek boneka

Rufus baca mantra

Reo bengong bareng Echo

Jack dan Glen..pingsan

"Itu cerita boongankan? Boongankan?" Tanya Alyss ketakutan

"Entahlah, coba aja pas valentine lu nangis" kata Liam

"OGAAAAAH!" Kata Alyss

Dan kisah tersebut masih menjadi misteri..

* * *

THE END OF VALENTINE

Chapter ini hanya tambahan ^^

Maaf kalau kengacoan chapter ini

Review? :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Lebih menonjol ke Elliot, Sharon, Liam, Rufus, dan Gilbert. Kayaknya.**

**Warning : Ntah author tidak tau ._.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 7

Pada saat Break keluar dari WC, dia mempunyai rencana jahil. Break mengambil tali dari kantong doraemon idamannya. Lalu dia mengikat semua temannya dengan tali tersebut.

(Hanya badan dan tangan yang diiket, kaki enggak)

Oz, Alice, dan Gilbert diiket di sofa tersebut dengan (sangat) erat.

Alyss, Sharon, Liam juga diiket di sofa.

Elliot dan Rufus juga diiket di sofa.

Glen dan Jack diiket bebarengan di lantai.

Vincent, Reo, dan Echo tangan mereka diiket di belakang badan mereka.

Sedangkan Break berusaha setengah hidup nahan ketawa. Break pun akhirnya tidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

"EH SIAPA YANG IKET GUE NIH?!" Teriak Gilbert, dan semuanya langsung bangun.

"EH GUE JUGA!" Teriak Elliot.

"KOK CUMAN SI BREAK YANG KAGAK DIIKET?!" Tanya Rufus.

"Mungkin karena gue terlalu suci hehehehe."

"AH PASTI INI KERJAANNYA LO YA BREAK?!" Teriak Rufus

"Ga tau ah, gue kebelet berak nih lalalala." Kata Break langsung ngacir ke WC.

"BREAAAK! LEPASIN BREAAK! NTAR GUE GUNTING LO!" Teriak Vincent dan dihiraukan oleh Break.

Sedangkan yang lain berusaha untuk melepaskan iketan mereka.

"Echo mana piso lu?" Tanya Reo yang masih anteng anteng aja.

"Engga tau, kayaknya di ambil Break deh.."

"OH NOOO! MENGAPA?! MENGAPA NEGARA API HARUS KALAH!? MENGAPA AANG MESTI POTONG RAMBUT SAMPE BOTAAAAK?! MENGAPA KATARA MESTI KATARAK? MENGAPA ZAKA JELEK BANGET?!" Reo teriak panik dan lebay.

"LEBHAY LO NYET! LEBAAAAAYYY! PERLU GUE EJA? Y! LEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Teriak Gilbert.

"BREEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! DEMI ILERNYA LIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! LEPASIIIIIINN GUEEEEEEEEEE!" Teriak Sharon sambil mukul mukul meja. Nah loh kok bisa?

"ITU ELO UDAH LEPAS DARI IKETAAAAAAAAAN!" Teriak Break dari WC.

"Ha?! Oh iya ya..kok bisa ya?"

"TOLONGIIN GUE SHARON! HELEP MEEEEEHH!" Teriak Elliot sok inggris

"Ye sabar -_-)"

Sharon menghampiri sofa Elliot dan Rufus, dan sejurus kemudian mereka berdua terlepas dari iketan nista tersebut.

Lalu ke sofa Oz, Alice, dan Gilbert yang dari tadi anteng kecuali Gilbert, dan dengan goyangan hot Mulan Jameelaaah mereka bertiga terlepas.

Lalu ke sofa nya sendiri, dan ternyata udah lepas dari tadi iketannya.

Lalu ke lantai yang di jajah oleh Glen dan Jack, dan dengan kekuatan Sailor Moon mereka berdua terlepas.

Setelah itu Sharon mematikan lampu WC, dan mengunci pintu WC..

"EEEEH KOK GELAAAAAAP!? JANGAN JANGAN GUE BUTAAAAA! TIDAAAAAAK! SEMUA MENJADI GELAAAAAP! SEBELAH GUE ADA NEK LAMPIIIIIIRR!" Teriak Break yang sarapnya ga ketolongan.

"MUEEEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE" Sharon cuman ketawa nista.

Sementara itu..

"KOK KITA GA DI LEPASIN SIH?!" Tanya Vincent.

"Tangan gue pegel" Kata Gilbert.

"Ngantuk" kata Oz.

"Jangan sekarang deh, gue laper nih" kata Alice.

"Gue sibuk ngelap ilernya Liam" kata Elliot ngaco.

"Gue sibuk ngegosok palanya Elliot pake kawat" kata Liam tambah ngaco.

"Oh rambut ku yang berhargaa" Kata Jack.

"hiihihihihihihhkkhihikhik" Glen ketawa gaje.

"Psssst, katanya si X lagi ini loh bo' terus si-"

"Wah gila tuh! Modus" Alyss dan Sharon ngegosip

"Oh ladangku penuh dengan bunga" kata Rufus?

"KEJAAAAAM!" Teriak Vincent. Sedangkan Echo dan Reo malah tidur lagi..

"BRISIK LO NYET! K!" Kata Sharon.

"T-T" Vincent pasrah.

"WAHAHAHAAHA KAYA KORBAN PENYIKSAAN" Kata Elliot ngakak.

"RAPE TUH MUMPUNG LAGI ADA KESEMPATAN!" Cerocos Gilbert.

"Eh jangan, ntar bisa berubah jadi rate M loh!" Kata Sharon.

"Ah, gapapa lah sekali sekali" Kata Rufus senyam senyum gaje.

"Rate M nya di chapter tambahan yang laen aja!" Ujar Liam.

"Itumah kelamaan TAT ga seru nih" Kata Gilbert.

"Eh ngomong ngomong lu mau ngambil yang mana?" Tanya Sharon ke Gilbert.

"Hemm..siapa ya? Gatau deh, tanya Author aja, mudah mudahan gue normal"

"Kalo lu?" Tanya Sharon menatap Elliot.

"Reo dong! Huahahahahahaha"

"Lu?" Tanya Sharon ke Rufus.

"Ntah ._. bisa aja treesome XD"

"Keknya seru, videoin ya! ^^"

"Sip dah!"

Sementara itu si Break..

"HUEEE MAMII! AKU TAKUUTT!" Teriak Break dengan najongnya.

"CUP CUP ANAK MAMI SAYAANG" Kata Sharon dari luar..

"BUKAAAIIN MONYOOOOOOOOONG"

"OGAAAAAAAH! RASAIN TUUH!"

"WOI LIAT DEH! SI LIAM BISA MUTERIN ILERNYA LOHH!" Kata Elliot.

"MANA MANA?" Tanya Sharon.

"Tuh" Kata Rufus sambil nunjuk atraksi iler muter.

"Wow, mirip Bo yang ada di shincan (?)" Kata Sharon.

"Yeh, beda kali, kalau Bo kan pake ingus" Kata Gilbert.

"SATU SATU ILER LIAM MOLOR (?), DUA DUA TAI NYA BREAK GEDE, TIGA TIGA APA YANG TERJADI?, SATU DUA TIGA PIKIRANNYA RATE M" Rufus nyanyi. Ngaco.

"LU ORANG BUTAAA?! BUTAA!? GUE KAGAK NGILER DARI TADI" Kata Liam.

"MASA? TERUS GUE MESTI MANJAT MENARA APEL DAN BILANG 'OH AJA YA ILER' GITU?" Tanya Elliot nyolot.

"WOOW!" Kata Sharon ga nyambung.

"Eh itu bertiga kagak di lepas tuh iketannya? Liat tuh si Vincent, rohnya udah keluar dari mulutnya tuh!" Kata Gilbert sambil nunjuk nunjuk roh Vincent yang lagi bergoyang gayung.

"Itumah Vincentnya aja yang terlalu lebay, tuh Reo sama Echo aja biasa aja tuh" Kata Sharon.

"Dia berdua kan tidur -_-)" Kata Liam.

"Yaudah, Gil, lepasin tuh iketan adek (pungut) lo" Perintah Rufus seenak jidatnya Elliot.

"Ngapain coba si author bawa bawa jidat gue?" Kata Elliot. (YEH SUKASUKI DONG! GA SENENG? KELAUT AJA SONO)

"Aukh Ahk Elhap"

Gilbert melepaskan iketan Vincent dengan efek dramatis. Bahkan Sharon dan Rufus sampai menangis. Autis.

"HAAAH~ AKHIRNYAAA~" Kata Vincent lega, sambil merintangan tangannya.

"IH JANGAN ANGKAT ANGKAT KETEKLO! BAUK TAU!" Kata Sharon.

"LU NGEFANS SAMA KETEK GUE?" Tanya Vincent ga nyambung.

"AMIT AMIT JABANG BAYI! GUE MASIH 'SERATUS JUTA KALI LIPAT DITAMBAH EMPAT DI BAGI DUA DI KURANG SATU SAMA DENGAN SATU BULAN' NORMAAL!"

"GA USAH MUNCRAT PLIS" Teriak Rufus

"IDIH ILER LU JOROK BANGET!" Kata Elliot jijay sambil nunjuk nunjuk ilernya Liam.

"DEMI ARYA WIGUNA YANG NGETREN GARA GARA MUKUL MUKUL MEJA SAMBIL TERIAK DOANG, GUE KAGAK NGILERRR GOBLOOOK!"

"APA LU SAKIT PERUT?! KONIMAX LAMBUNG ENAK SEKALI TENGGAAAANG!" Kata Gilbert mabok.

"AAAAAAH LU PADA BERISIIIK BANGEEET!" Teriak Echo yang kebangun dari tidur (nyenyak)nya.

"..." Semua shock.

'Ternyata Echo bisa teriak juga ya..' Pikir Elliot.

'Tampang inoken, kalo ngamuk kayak cicak mejret' Pikir Gilbert.

'Aduh bo' gue lebih bohay daripada Echo' Pikir Sharon mabok.

'Gue enggak ngiler kan? Engga kan?' Pikir Liam.

'Pengen gue rape nih si Reo' Pikir Rufus ngaco.

'Alamak, gunting gue bisa patah nih..' Pikir Vincent.

"VIN! LEPAS IKETAN GUE!" Perintah Echo.

"Siap Bos!" Kata Vincent langsung hormat.

"El, LEPAS IKETAN REO!"

"SIAP!"

"SHARON! KELUARIN BREAK DARI WC (berhantu)!"

"SIP!"

"GIL! SURUH YANG LAEN BUAT MUNCUL DI PERCAKAPAN ANEH INI!"

"Engga mau, ntar tambah ngaco." Jawab Gilbert bonek.

"RUFUS! RAPE REO! Eh..nah loh kayaknya ada yang edit naskah gue nih.."

"SIAP!"

"ENGGA! JANGAN DI RAPE! TADI ADA KESALAHAN TEKNIS!"

"Yaah..author ngeganggu suasana nih!" (Gue bilangin mama baru tau rasa tai Break lu!)

"HAYOOO ADA APAAN NIH~" Tanya Break yang udah keluar dari WC.

"BREAK CUCI TANGAAN!"

"SIAP GRAK LENCANG DEPAN GRAK TEGAK GRAK ISTIRAHAT DI TEMPAT GRAK SIAP GRAK LENCANG DEPAN GRAK TE-"

"BURUAAAAAN!"

Break langsung ngibrit ke WC..

"JAMAAAAAH!" Teriak Echo

"EEEE" Jawab Gilbert, Vincent, Rufus, Liam, Elliot, dan Break (udah cuci tangan)

"OH JAMAAH, ALHAMDU"

"LILAH"

"PENONTOOON!"

"APAA?"

"ADA YANG BARU NIH, INI DIA, oREO RASA PERMEN ANGGUR (?)"

"HA? JARUK?"

"ANGGUR WOEEE BUKAN JERUK -_-) KETULARAN VIRUS AFIKAH SI LO!"

"BRRRRR DINGIN"

"KOK MALAH JADI DINGIN? MABOK LU SEMUA!"

"LO JUGA KAMPFREEEEET"

"BELAH DUREN DI MALAM HARI"

"PALING ENAK Y-"

"IH NGAPAIN SIH DARI TADI SAUT SAUTAN!? BRISIK TAO, NGERTI? GA NGERTI? LO GUE ENTH" Teriak Reo yang kebangun dari tidurnya.

"HUEEE MAMII! AKU TAKUTTT!" Mewek Break (?)

"EMAAAAK ADA SETAN!" Teriak Sharon sambil nunjuk nunjuk Reo

"HA!? MANA MANA?" Semua celingak celinguk nyariin setan

"APAAN LO NUNJUK NUNJUK GUE!?"

"GUE KAGAK NUNJUK LO! GUE NUNJUK YANG ADA DI BELAKANG LO!" Teriak Sharon yang udah ketakutan setengah mati.

Semua menengok ke belakang Reo..

"MATI GUE MATI GUE!" Teriak Elliot sambil ngabur.

"EMAAAAK! GUE NGOMPOOOL LEWAT MULUTT!" Teriak Liam ngibrit keluar.

"ADA SETAN ADA SETAN!" Teriak Echo keluar kamar.

"THE CONJURING THE CONJURING!" Teriak Gilbert ngikut keluar.

"HUAAAA GUE MAU DI TELEN! NOOOO!" Teriak Rufus sambil lari ngegendong Reo yang pingsan.

"JAM KITA BERUBAH MENJADI JAM TIGAAA! TIGAAA! NUOOOO!" Teriak Vincent lebay.

"GUE BUTA GUE BUTAAA!" Teriak Break ngaco sambil ngegendong Sharon yang pingsan keluar.

GUBRAAAAAAAK

"SAKIIIIIT ANYIIING" Teriak Break yang jatoh gara gara kesengkat kaki Alice.

"NTAR AJA TERIAKNYA! LIAT TUH SI SHARON MEJREET!" Teriak Alice panik.

"KYAAA! KYAAAAAA AAAAA!" Teriak Alyss lebay.

"BRISIK LO JING" Teriak Alice sewot?

"RIBUT LO? GUE ADUIN OZ LO!" Teriak Alyss ngotot?

"NTAAR AJA RIBUTNYA! ANAK ORANG MEJRET TUH! PANGGIL RSJ!" Teriak Oz

"KOK RSJ SIH?" Teriak Jack?

"KAN DIA SAKIT JIWA!" Sahut Glen.

"GUE UDAH TELPON NIH!" Teriak Break.

"Nelpon pake apaan lu? Lu kan kagak ada hp" Tanya Alice.

"Ituloh paling nyolong hp si mbah jepri lagi" Jawab Alyss.

"PLIS DEH LYSS, GUE KAGAK NANYA LO, GAUSAH GE-ER DEH"

"YEH TERSERAH GUE DONG, MULUT MULUT GUE BUKAN MULUT LO!"

"ADA APA ADA APA?" Tanya Sharon yang udah bangun.

"UDAH! LU PINGSAN LAGI AJA! SAYANG NIH PULSA DI PAKE SIA SIA!" Teriak Break.

"O IYA ADA SETAN ADA SETAAN! KYAAAAAAA!" Teriak Sharon ngibrit keluar.

"IYA YA ADA SETAAAAAN! HELEP MEEEEEEEEEEH!" Teriak Break lari keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

-SIIING-

.

.

.

.

.

"Baru gue sadari, ternyata temen gue sakit jiwa semua" Kata Oz.

Alice, Alyss, Jack, dan Glen ngangguk ngangguk.

...

"BERARTI GUE JUGA SAKIT JIWA DOOONG!?" Teriak Jack yang udah siap mukulin Oz.

"SIAALAAAN LO!" Teriak Glen sambil ngejitak Alice?

"LU NGAPAIN NGEJITAAK GUE NYEEET!"

"NYANTAI AJA MONYOOONG!"

"LU SEMUA DIEEEEEEEEEM!" Teriak Alyss kaya abis kecopetan.

Semua bengong..

"Gimana kalau beneran ada setan?" Tanya Alyss sok misterius.

"Ah boong itu! Jangan di percaya!" Cibir Alice.

"BAWEL LO JING!"

"MADAFAKA!"

"GENTLEMAN!" Sambung Oz.

Semua langsung nari gentleman. Enggak deh boong.

"Gimana kalau kita periksa?" Ajak Jack.

"Ayok!" Kata Alice sok sok'an.

Ke lima makhluk itu (Oz, Alice, Alyss, Jack, Glen) memeriksa ranjang tersebut.

"Coba periksa bawah kasur!" Perintah Alice.

"Lu aja! lu kan berani!" Kata Alyss.

"..."

"PERIKSA! KATANYA BERANI! BURUAN PRIKSA LICE!"

"Sudah, biarkan saya 'pembela kebenaran seperti ultraman yang seenak jidatnya nginjek gedung' yang memeriksa bawah kasur tersebut" Kata Jack yang dari kecil pengen jadi ultraman.

"Silahkan"

Jack dengan semangat 45 melihat ke bawah kasur.

"Ah..aaaa..."

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" Tanya Glen.

"I..ini tidak m..mungkin.."

"Kenapa? Emang beneran ada setannya?" Tanya Alice yang sekarang ketakutan.

"INI...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"INI DIA OREO GUE YANG GUE CARI CARI! TERNYATA ADA DI BAWAH KASUR! KOK BISA YA ADA DI BAWAH KASUR? TAPI BODO AH YANG PENTING OREO GUE SELAMAT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Teriak Jack sambil berdiri

Yang lain malah pucet mukanya..

"Ja..Jack jangan nengok be..belakang" Kata Glen terbata bata

Alyss nunjuk nunjuk Jack

Alice nutup mulutnya biar enggak teriak

Oz udah kabur duluan

Jack yang penasaran, otomatis nengok ke belakang..

"SETYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Teriak Jack ngabur sambil ngedorong Alyss, Alice, dan Glen.

Mereka kabur keluar dari kamar tersebut..

ZREEEEET..BLAAAAAR! *ngaco*

Jack nabrak Elliot yang masih ngos ngosan

"SETAAAN! AAAAAA" Teriak Elliot

"NGACO LU!" Teriak Jack

Kita lihat kondisi mereka

Oz panik kaya anak tersesat yang biasa ada di mall

Alice, Alyss, dan Glen pucet dan gagap seketika

Gilbert dan Vincent peluk pelukan kaya teletabis, bedanya, mereka berdua gemeteran

Echo membatu..

Liam gosok gosok kacamatanya biar kagak ada kotoran (?)

Break dan Sharon saling menenangkan diri

Rufus meluk Reo kaya orang pacaran, suasananya kaya cowo bikin nangis ceweknya.

'Kenapa Reo mesti sama Rufus melulu? Kan dia berdua gak cocok, cocokan gue' Pikir Elliot iri setengah mampus ngeliat Rufus (Soalnya Elliot x Reo udah terlalu mainstream :v)

"PAAAAAAK! MINGGAT DARI SINI YOOOK!" Teriak Elliot

"NAJIS! ASAL LU TAU YA! GINI GINI GUE GA SUKA SAMA LU!"

"SIAPA YANG SUKA SAMA LO TOLOL?!"

"LAH TADI LU NGAJAK MINGGAT BARENG"

"SEMUANYA KALI BUKAN LO DOANG! GE-ER LO!"

"HEHEHE NARSIS DIKIT GAPAPA DONG"

"Ampuni dosa kami...kami tobat deh..ampuni ya bapak.." Gumam Alyss kaya baca mantra.

Yang lain mengikuti?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian.

Mereka semua kembali ke dalam kamar tersebut dengan hati hati sekali, bahkan mereka sampai ninjit ninjit kaya maling. Mereka semua duduk di lantai.

"Tadi lu berlima liat setan juga?" Tanya Gilbert.

"Iya" Jawab kelima makhluk tersebut (Tau kan siapa aja?)

"Pake baju item bukan?"

"BUKAN! Dia pake gaun kok!" Kata Oz

"HAH GAUN?! SETANNYA KAN COWOK!" Teriak Elliot yang masih iri setengah mampus gara gara ngeliat Rufus masih meluk Reo (?)

"LU BUTA YA?! JELAS JELAS CEWEK!" Teriak Jack.

"YA AMPUN, MESKIPUN GUE PAKE KACAMATA, TAPI GUE GA SEBUTA ELU YA JACK! JELAS JELAS ITU COWOK! PAKE BAJU KEMEJA KAYA YANG PERNIKAHAN ITU LOH!" Teriak Liam sewot.

"PLEASE DEH, SETANNYA PAKE GAUN YANG KAYA PERNIKAHAN JUGA! Eh.."

"..." Semua hening, dan menatap satu sama lain..

"Jangan jangan itu setan suami istri lagi.." Kata Break memecah keheningan.

"ECHO MASIH MAU HIDUP HUAAAAA!" Teriak Echo sambil nangis. WOW

"HUAA MAMI! AKU TAKUUTT! MAMI! PAPI!" Teriak Alice dan Alyss ikut nangis

"HUEE! BREAAK! AKU TAKUTT!" Teriak Sharon menghembur di pelukan Break. (Udah tau belom mereka berdua pacaran? Belom tau? Ntar ane bikin di chapter tambahan lain, kalo lagi niat)

"TENANG AJA! AKU JUGA TAKUT KOK!" Teriak Break yang meluk Sharon seerat eratnya

"Kalo ga salah, setan yang cewe bawa gunting deh.." Kata Glen

Vincent langsung membuang semua guntingnya. Ga nyambung banget.

"Kalo yang cowo bawa kaca" Kata Rufus

"Kaya tukang salon aja.." Cibir Elliot

"GUE TELEN BARU TAU RASA LOO!" Teriak kedua setan tersebut yang tiba tiba muncul.

"IT'S THE BEST DAY EVEEEEEEER!" Elliot malah nyanyi kenceng kenceng biar kedua setan itu ngalahin kebudekan setan budek

"BERISIK WOOY!" Teriak setan yang cowok

"Mr. Sun came out and he smiled at me" Elliot tetep nyanyi

"WOOOOY!"

"Said it's gonna be a good one just wait and see!" Gilbert ikut ikutan

"Jumped out of bed and I ran outside feeling so extra exstatified!" Break juga

"IT'S THE BEST DAY EVEEER!" Teriak Elliot

"Best day ever" yang lain mengikuti minus yang masih normal

"I'm so busy got nothing to do" Glen ikut ikutan

"spent the last two hours just tying my shoe" Vincent ikut ikutan.

"Every flower every grain of sand" Lanjut Alice

"is reaching out to shake my hand" Lanjut Alyss

"IT'S THE BEST DAY EVEEEEER!" Teriak Sharon dan Echo

"BEST DAY EVER!" Teriak Rufus

"IT'S THE BEST DAY EVEEEER!" Teriak Liam dan Oz ga mau kalah

"BEST DAY EVER!" Lanjut semua minus para setan dan Reo yang masih ngambek

"Sometimes the little things start closing in on me" Lanjut setan cewe (?)

"when I'm feeling down I wanna lose that frown I stick my head out the window and look around" Lanjut setan yang cowo ga mau di lupakan (?)

"Those clouds don't scare me they can't disguise" Lanjut Elliot

"WUUUH! UDAH GEDE MASIH PENAKUT WUUUUU!" Teriak Break

"AH JADI KACAU KAN! SIAL LO!"

"RIBUT? AYOK!"

"OK! ADU NARSIS!"

"PAKE TARUHAN!" Kata Liam menyemangati

"TARUHANNYA YANG KALAH MESTI JADI BABU GUE!" Teriak Rufus menggelegar, dan kedua setan tersebut pun jadi budek beneran

"OGAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jawab mereka berdua serempak

"Kita di lupakan.." Kata setan cewe ke setan cowo

"APAAAAH? LU NGOMONG APAAAAN? GA DENGER GUE!" Teriak setan cowo. Emang kedengeran ya?

"APA LU NGATAIN GUE WARIA?! CUKUP TAU GUE! HAHAHAHA FINE! LO GUE ENTH!" Teriak setan cewe itu langsung kabur

"OH JADI KOLOR EMAK GUE NYANGKUT DI IDUNG BOKAP LO? AWAS LO!" Kata setan cowo tersebut dan mengikuti setan cewe (?)

"Setan setres.." Kata Oz

"Sama kaya lu" Cibir Elliot

"GUE BILANGIN PAPI NIH!"

"BILANGIN! LU PIKIR GUE GA TAKUT APA? GUE TAKUT TAU!"

"ILER LIAM NETES IIH JIJIK!" Teriak Rufus sambil ngabur (Dia masih meluk Reo 0.o)

"GUE ENGGAK NGILER!"

"IH JIJAY DEH EWWW!"

"WOOY!" Teriak Vincent dan semua bengong

"Eh enggak apa apa kok, tadi resleting gue kebuka hehehe" Kata Vincent gagap (?)

"Hn" Semua menjawab judes

"Eh lu pada mandi sono!" Kata Sharon

"LO JUGA!" Teriak Rufus sewot

"NYANTAI AJA KALI!" Teriak Sharon sambil ngelempar kipas Temari yang di colongnya dan diubah ukurannya memakai alat doraemon.

"SAKIT MONYOOONG! RIBUT AJA SENE!" Teriak Reo yang kena kipasnya Sharon

"E-Eh, sori lah ga sengaja gue"

Reo langsung ke WC dengan tampang judes banget

"AH ELO SIH! DIA PERGI KAN!" Teriak Rufus

"TERUS GUE MESTI NYOLONG MATA CIEL PHANTOMHIVE LALU GUE PASANG DI MATA ALOIS DAN BILANG WOW GITU?!" Teriak Elliot (?) nyasar ke anime sebelah.

"NYOLOT LO!" Teriak Sharon (?)

"WOW!" Teriak Liam (?)

1 jam kemudian, mereka semua selesai mandi. Pokoknya udah bersih deh, iler, jigong, dan tai udah ga ada (?)

"Sekarang ngapain nih?" Tanya Gilbert

"Ngelap ilernya Liam!" Jawab Elliot bangga (?)

"Lomba makan tainya Break! Pasti seru abis dah!" Kata Sharon bangga kaya abis di kasih kado dari temen

"GROOAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Liam dan Break kaya godzilla yang akan tayang tahun 2014

"MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA YUKERO MAMA YUKERO MAMA PAPA YUKERO (?)" Rufus sok nyanyi bahasa planet luar

"DEMI APAAAAAAA?! HAAAAAAH?! GA DENGER GUEEEE!" Teriak Vincent ngaco

"TAK ADA YANG ABAAADIIIIIIIII!" Echo nyanyi

"WOW! TEGANGAN CINTA TAK DAPAT DIHINDARI LAGI!" Teriak Elliot

"KALA KU COBA MENYAPAMU.." Lanjut Jack dan Glen

"ASTUTEEEEEEEE!" Lanjut semuanya minus Reo. Lalu Alice, Alyss yang ketularan judesnya Reo

"SEAKAN MELEDAK DETAK JANTUNGKU KARNAMU!" Lanjut Vincent

"SESAAT SETELAH KUKENAL DENGANMU!" Lanjut Oz

"JAWABAAAANNYAAAAAA!" Teriak semua ke Alice, Alyss, dan Reo (?)

"IDIIH JIJIK EWWW" Kata Alyss

"Ada daging?" Tanya Alice

"..." Ga ada respon dari Reo

Ok. Lanjut ke cerita yang tadi.

"Sekarang ngapain nih?" Tanya Gilbert lagi

"Ngelap ile-"

"JANGAN YANG TADI! YANG LAEN!" Teriak Alyss sewot

"Gimana kalau remedial ulangan kemaren kemaren itu?" Tanya Rufus

"Ga ah. Gue belom belajar" Kata Elliot

"Tapi kan remedialnya beda"

"Beda gimana? Sakit ya lu?"

"Ntar setiap orang yang remedial harus menerima tantangan dari gue! Huahahaahahahahaha" Rufus ketawa mangap mangap

"BURUAN MASUKIN KERTAS KE MULUTNYA!" Teriak Gilbert

Vincent mau lempar gunting yang tadi abis dia buang tapi di tahan Sharon

"KERTAS WOOOY! BUKAN GUNTING! PLIS DEH SECONGEK APA SI LO?" Teriak Sharon ke kuping Vincent

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE.." Vincent cuman ketawa..

5 detik kemudian semua ketawa bajing minus Reo yang masih pake dinding judes

"Gapapa deh, sono lempar" Kata Sharon yang ketularan bisikan iblis

Sayang sekali, si Rufus udah mingkem..

"Yah..ga jadi bolongin mulut Pak Rufus deh.." Kata Oz kecewa

"Suatu saat nanti pasti lo bakal ngelakuin hal itu kok, sabar aja" Kata Jack nepuk nepuk pundak Oz

"Ngapain lo nepuk nepuk pundak gue?" Tanya Reo season JUDES

'Mampus! GUE salah nepuk orang! Mak tolongin mak!' Kata Jack dalam hati

Jack cuman keringetan, kagak ngejawab.

"E-Eh i..itu tadi.."

"TADI APA?"

'Glen tolongin gue! Emaaaaak!' Teriak Jack dalam hati

"Tadi ada nyamuk ndro.."

"Ga usah boong deh"

'Gimana nih, gue ga mau jadi sate bakar' Pikir Jack

Jack makin gemeteran..

"EH MAIN ABC LIMA DASAR YUUK!" Teriak Gilbert yang MKKB nya ga ketolongan

"AYOOOOK!" Teriak Elliot

'Halah mak, selamat gue!' Kata Jack dalam hati

Semua menatap Jack

"Jack kenapa lu senyum senyum sendiri.." Tanya Oz ketakutan

"HUAAAAA GUE TAKUT HUEEE MAMI!" Teriak Alyss sambil lari lari sana sini

Liam bahkan sampe ileran (?)

Elliot bertambah tai lalatnya jadi dua (?)

Break berak di tempat (?)

Alice berteriak 'Kalimat yang berada di atas gue boong semua!' (?)

Vincent memamerkan guntingnya ke Reo (?)

Reo ketakutan ngeliat Vincent

Rufus pengen meluk Reo tapi ga jadi karena takut ngeliat Sharon (?)

Alyss berteriak 'BOONG TUH BOONG!' (?)

Oz.. Gatau deh

Gilbert sama kaya Oz

Glen sama kaya Gilbert

Ok. Balik ke cerita

"Semua ambil kertas **selembar **aja" Suruh Gilbert**  
**

"Buat apaan?" Tanya Sharon

"Buat di telen terus berevolusi jadi ikan terbang terus masuk ke tutur tinular season 2 (?)"

"Serius bego!"

"Buat di tulis lah! Ga pinter banget sih lu"

"Sori ya tapi gue kagak kamseupai kaya lo"

"Ga kebalik?"

"Gak. Titik. Ga pake koma!"

"Au a"

Semua mengambil kertas..engga semua deh, soalnya ada yang minta karena ga bawa

"Kategorinya apa?" Tanya Liam

"Tentang macam macam ingus langka" Jawab Break

"Serius nyet"

"Mana gue tau! Tanya tuh si raja MKKB!"

"Ehm..Alice!" Gilbert manggil Alice

"Apaan?"

"Buka google buruan!"

"YAELAH MASA NENTUIN KATEGORI SAMPE BUKA GOOGLE SIH, HELLO LOH GUEH ENTH" Teriak Jack dengan nada lebay

"HUEEEE MAMI TAKUTTT!" Teriak Alyss

"Najis" Kata Sharon ke Alyss (?)

"Ehwww" Kata Elliot ke Alyss (?)

"OH MAI GAT!" Kata Glen ke Alyss (?)

"KOK KE GUE SEMUA SIH?" Teriak Alyss

"UDEH WOYYY, MASA MAU NENTUIN KATEGORI AJA SAMPE MAU PERANG DUNIA SEASON 5 SIH" Teriak Rufus

"Gimana kalau hewan, buah, negara, dan 'terserah'" Kata Break

"Terserah?" Tanya Echo

"Iya, ntar jawabnya terserah, ngerti kan?"

"Hoh" Semua manggut manggut

"Yaudah, lo semua bikin tabelnya" Kata Gilbert

"Hn"

5 menit kemudian..

"Udah?" Tanya Gilbert

"Bentar, gue kebelet nih.." Kata Break dan langsung ke WC

2 menit..

5 menit..

10 menit..

Sharon udah ga sabar..oh gawat sepertinya gunung meletus akan mengeluarkan lavanya seperti di pelem avatar

Tapi sayang sekali, gunungnya tidak jadi meletus, karena sang penyelamat sudah keluar dari WC

"Sekarang udah?" Tanya Gilbert lagi

"Udeh"

"Mulai ya! Abc lima daasaar"

" F... (Ceritanya masih ngitung).. N!"

"Kategorinya N!" Teriak Oz ketularan MKKBnya Gilbert

5 menit..

"UDAH BLOM?" Teriak Gilbet ga sabaran

"NYANTAI AJA KALI" Teriak Vincent

"Gila, ilernya Liam sampe bocor bocor!" Kata Elliot

"No drop! no drop! Buruan beli!" Kata Break

"GUE ENGGAK NGILER OOY!"

"Udeh, sini cocokin, kalo bener pointnya 100, kalo sama, tetep dapet 100" Kata Gilbert

"Yang ada juga, sama dapet 50 point kali" Cibir Rufus

"Mainstream banget lo"

"Udeh buruan cocokin!" Teriak Oz

Jawaban Oz

Hewan : Naga. Buah : Nangka. Negara : Nigeria. Terserah : Nyamuk abis ditelen Break loh!

"YAAMPUN FITNAH LO OZ! FITNAAAAAH!" Teriak Break

"TERUS GUE MESTI BILANG PRET GITU?"

Break gondok setengah mampus.

Jawaban Alice

Hewan : Nyamuk. Buah : Nusezahsidkemo (?). Negara : Negara api yang udah musnah. Terserah : Naik kereta api, tut tut tut, si Liam abis kentut

"GA USAH BAWA BAWA GUE PLISSS!" Teriak Liam

"H H O" Teriak Alice

"Kenapa lagi ni anak.."

"NUSEZAHSIDKEMO APAAN?" Teriak Jack

"Ga tau.."

"..."

Jawaban Alyss

Hewan : Nyamuk. Buah : Noahfasjenkukus (?). Negara : -. Terserah : Naik tangga kepeleset kulit pisang

"NOAHFASJENKUKUS? BAHASA APAAN LAGI NOH?" Teriak Elliot

"...tanya gugel coba.." Jawab Alyss

"..."

Jawaban Gilbert

Hewan : njing lo!. Buah : njaroek. Negara : ndonesia. Terserah : Nempel tembok

"PLIS DEH GIL, JAWABAN LO NGACO SEMUAAAAA! Minus Terserah"

"HAHAHAAHA THANKS XD"

Jawaban Glen

Hewan : дракон. Buah : джекфрута. Negara : Нигерия. Terserah : моя бабушка переходила улицу

"...bahasa planet apa nih..." Tanya Gilbert

"Engga tau, lupa" Jawab Glen

"SALAH SEMUA TUH! KAN KITA MAINNYA PAKE BAHASA INDONESIA!" Teriak Sharon ga terima

Sharon langsung mengambil pulpennya dan langsung mencoret coret kertas Glen

"AAAA CURANG, GA TERIMA GUE!" Teriak Glen

"Bodo"

Jawaban Reo

Hewan : มังกร. Buah : ขนุน. Negara : ไนจีเรีย. Terserah : คุณยายของ ที่ถูกขโมยมา

"BAHASA PLANET MANA LAGI COBA, POKOKNYA LU GA DAPET NILAI! KAGAK DAPET! DEMI GUUEEEEEEEEEEE" Teriak Break gebrak gebrak lantai (mereka mainnya di lantai)

Reo diem aja, cuman masang tampang judes

"Yeh gapapa dong, lu nya aja yang enggak ngerti" Kata Rufus sok jadi pahlawan

"Betul, betul, betul!" Kata Elliot mau jadi em..Upin atau Ipin yah? Ah pokoknya di antara kedua itu deh

"GILIRAN REO DI BELAIN, GILIRAN GUE KAGAK DI BELAIN" Teriak Glen ga terima

"IDIH OGAH GUE NGEBELAIN BANCI TAMAN LAWANG SEASON 3" Kata Elliot dan Rufus bareng

"HAHAHAHA FINE! LO GUE ENTH"

"Sejak kapan Elliot 'ada sesuatu' sama Glen?" Tanya Reo

"Iya tuh! Sejak kapan?" Tanya Jack

"Jangan jangan nih si Elliot.." Kata Liam

"Belum nikah aja, dia udah selingkuh ckckck, kasian sekali nasibmu nak" Kata Alyss sambil nepuk pundak Reo

"GUA KAGAK ADA HUBUNGAN APA APA SAMA TUH BANCI! SUMPFEEEEEEEH!" Teriak Elliot panik

"Udahlah, gausah boong" Ejek Rufus, Break, dan Echo?

"Jahat sekali kau Elliot, masa 'pacarmu' sendiri tidak di anggap" Kata Glen yang nunggu respon dari Elliot, Jack, dan Reo. Sepertinya Glen mulai berakting dengan kebanciannya pemirsa..

"GUE BUKAN PACAR LO, NAJIS" Teriak Elliot dengan jijay

"Waduh, gawat banget nih" Kata Vincent dan Oz (?)

"Eh, udah woy aktingnya, Jack sama Reo udah kagak ada tuh!" Kata Alice yang daritadi terlupakan

Semua langsung berhenti berakting..

"LIAT GA TADI MUKA SI JACK? LIAT GA?" Tanya Glen sambil nahan ketawa

"LIAT! GILE NGAKAK ABIS, GUE HAMPIR KECEBLOSAN KETAWA TADI" Kata Break

"SI JACK SIH KALO NANGIS SIH BOLEH AJA, TAPI GA USAH SAMPE NGILERAN KAN" Kata Elliot

"LOL"

Sejenak mereka semua berenti dan melihat ke arah Liam

"Kok lu ga ketawa si?" Tanya Vincent

"YA ENGGALAH!" Teriak Liam ngoceh

"Santai aja kali" Kata Elliot

"TEGA BANGET LO!"

"Ih kenapa lagi nih anak.."

"Cepet telpon ambulan!" Kata Break

"LIAT LU! PASTI LO BAKAL NYESEL! DEMI TOKEEEEEEEEEK!" Teriak Liam dan langsung pergi entah kemana

"Setres banget nih anak.." Kata Rufus

"Lagian udah tau kita cuman bercanda, masa dia selebay itu sih" Kata Elliot

"Tau tuh, lebay" Saut Glen

"Ntar minta maafnya kapan?" Tanya Sharon

"Em..Pas balik ke sekolah aja, biar seru!" Kata Elliot

"Yes! Kesempatan gue buat deketin Reo" Kata Rufus kesenengan kaya spongebob

"Terus sekarang mau ngapain?" Tanya Gilbert

"Ga tau..tidur aja yok" Kata Vincent

"Masih siang, belom ngantuk gue" Kata Rufus

"Ngantukin lah" Kata Break

"..."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka udah tidur dan masuk ke alam mimpi

* * *

"Kemana lagi si Jack sama Reo" Gumam Liam yang udah muter muter kaya orang gila

"Eh, itu bukannya si Jack?!" Teriak Liam keceplosan

"Ih..orang gila nyasar di hotel" Kata manusia 1

"Ga baik nih buat kesehatan" Kata manusia 2

"KOK BISA ADA MONYET NYASAR SIH?!" Teriak manusia 3

Jack yang serasa di sebut namanya, dan menengok

'Ih ngapain si iler lari larian, jangan jangan dia di kejar perampok lagi hiii' Pikir Jack

"JACK!" Teriak Liam

"Apaan?"

"I-Itu soal yang tadi.."

"Soal apaan?" Tanya Jack yang udah marah gara gara kejadian tadi

"Soal...

.

.

.

.

.

"SOAL TADI KITA NGERUNDING BARENG REO MAU BELI ESKRIM ATAU ENGGAK! CURANG LO! BELI ESKRIM GA NGAJAK NGAJAK!" Teriak Liam

"Lagian tadi gue kepanasan, jadi beli duluan deh biar adem" Boong Jack. Jelas jelas itu hotel ber-AC sana sini

"POKOKNYA LU TRAKTIRIN GUE SAMA REO!"

"OGAAAH! BELI AJA SENDIRI!"

"GUE BILANGIN YANG LAEN NIH! NTAR GUE BILANG 'JACK KATANYA MAU TRAKTIR ESKRIM LOH!'"

"Jangan! Iya deh gue traktirin" Kata Jack yang udah horror sendiri

"Ngomong ngomong, lu liat Reo ga?" Tanya Liam

"Oh, tadi dia ke WC, katanya kebelet"

"Kenapa ga di WC kamar kita?"

"Katanya dia ogah make WC bekas Break, gituloh"

"Hoo..samperin yok!"

"Ngapain, nih dia udah di sebelah gue"

"Nah loh, sejak kapan lu ada di sebelah Jack?"

"Sejak mendengar kata 'eskrim'"

"Yaudah ayok balik ke kamar"

"Yok!"

* * *

**TBC**

Tentang ABC lima dasar tadi, jangan mencari jawaban buah Alice dan Alyss..

Karena..

..

.

.

.

.

.

Karena emang engga ada artinya 0.o


End file.
